Ordinary Girls
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Mio and Ritsu are going to regular school after a grueling two years of being in top Japanese band. Spin off of a Strawberry Panic FF. It is not a crossover. Warning: This begins as Mio and Ritsu, but then it switches to Mio and Yui. Read chapter 12 for my reasoning.
1. Chapter 1

I suggest reading "The Best of Both Worlds" along with this story. This story happens to be a spinoff of the other story.

Forgive bad grammar, didn't have time to check.

**ORDINARY GIRLS**

Sakuragaoka Girl's High School shown in front of two girls as they approached the place where they would be going to school for the next three years.

One of the girls had long black hair and stood about a head taller than her companion. She looked down on the shorter woman with a nervous look in her eyes, "Ristu, do you think we'll be recognized?"

"It would be cool if we were," replied the other girl, who had short light brown hair with a head band, "but we did change our appearances slightly."

"You mean, me taking out my braids and you with a headband. Seriously, you think this will work."

"I do, I mean Clark Kent wore glasses and no one knew he was Superman."

Feeling angry, the taller girl hit the smaller one, "That's a comic. This is real life."

"Mio, my love, please trust me, things will work out. Besides I heard this school has a nice light music club."

The raven haired girl looked down at the other as if she lost her mind, "Are you being serious? We can't enter a light music club, when we play, people will recognize the way we play."

"Then we'll just have to do a style change, like our hair. Trust me it'll be fine."

Still feeling uneasy, Mio followed her girlfriend into the school.

The day went all right for Mio as she looked around. Most of the students seemed to be too self-adsorbed to actually pay attention to the little things. Her fears were put on ease as no one paid attention to her. Well, that's not true. Quite a few people did pay attention to her, but it's only because she was breathe taking beautiful.

While Mio didn't notice much, Ritsu did and it bugged her to no end to see other girls gawking at her girlfriend. That's right, this Punch-and Judy pair were a couple and have been dating for about six months. Ristu still couldn't believe that she had such a hot girlfriend.

They had been friends since they were little, since their families lived so close together. Together they found a great love for music and began to play music at the age of eight. Ristu took up the drums and Mio the bass guitar. At first their parents didn't approve because the sounded awful at first. When it seemed like they didn't improve much, their parents told them if they didn't get better soon, then they would take away their instruments. Needless to say, they improved greatly and real quickly. It was so amazing, that as soon as Elementary school had ended, both of their parents had arranged for them to enter a special school for those gifted in the art of music.

While they were there, they became friends with a sad little red head, who was a great singer and a child progeny when it came to playing the piano and guitar. Together they formed a little band together. Little did they know, they would later be approached by some agent from Hanazono Records. Over time they became known as Blue Water, one of Japan's top pop bands. After two years of working, they decided to take a break to further their education in a normal school.

The two friends came back to their home town, while their band mate went to some other school. They had grown to like the other girl and watch her change from a sad little girl to a happy one. Mio had figured that the red head didn't have many friends and was happy to have them. Since they were now a part from each other, the lovers worried over the fate of their friend.

Mio was glad when she heard that she would be in the same class as her girlfriend, at least she knew someone else. It might seem strange to think this, but Mio was quite a nervous girl, despite going on stage to perform. She was thankful that her red headed friend had agreed to become the lead singer. The raven head thought she would have passed out after few seconds.

Lunch time came and Mio brought out a bento from her desk as Ritsu brought hers. As they ate their ears perked up from a group of neighboring girls. "Did you see Blue Water's final concert?" said one girl.

"Only on pay-preview," said another. "Weren't they just awesome?"

"I know what you mean," said a different girl. "I really like Azure; she's so cute and her light blue hair is amazing. Oh, how that girl can sing."

Both Mio and Ritsu couldn't help but laugh at the hair remark, since the hair was actually a wig. The group of girls looked at them as if they were nuts, "Do you find something funny about Azure?"

Ritsu looked at the girls with a big smile on her face. "I don't. What I find funny is girls swooning over Blue Water. I mean they're the best band of all time, but it sounds like you're in love with someone you don't really know. I think it's kind of funny."

The other girls blushed and turned away from them and began to share secret whispers with one another.

The end of the day came, in which Ritsu was so excited about. While she sat separately from Mio, she asked around for the location of the light music club. She had gotten a few stares, but was told the club might have met in the music room on the top floor. The door was located just left of the stairs. Having this information, Ritsu grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

They entered the classroom and found no one there. "I don't understand, I thought the light music club would be here."

"Maybe they're somewhere else or nor longer exist."


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling bummed out, Ritsu walked over to the sofa in the music room and sat down. Seeing the pain in her girlfriend's eyes, Mio sat next to her, "You know Ritsu this might be for the best."

The light brunette looked her as if the bassist was crazy, "Mio, how can you say that? You know how music makes me feel. If I don't play the drums, I don't feel like I'm me."

Mio shook her head, "Aren't you being a little bit foolish, I mean you can still play the drums at home."

"Ah, but playing the drums alone feels stupid. I like playing in a band."

"We can still play together."

A sudden idea formed in Ritsu's mind just then. Her worries seemed to fade away as she glanced over to Mio. "Mio, you're right, we can still play together." The shorter girl straddled the bassist legs and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Ritsu, what are you doing?" The tone of Mio's voice was one of fear and anger, she hated the position was she in. Normally, having Ritsu on her was fine, but only in the confines of some place private, not the school's music room.

The other girl didn't notice the moody sound from the bassist's voice. Well if she did, she only listened to the fear coming from it. There was no better music to the drummer as that of Mio being scared. Smiling, the drummer said, "I'm practicing making beautiful music with you, love." She leaned down and captured the lips of the girl under her.

Even though the bassist was not thrilled by the situation at all, she couldn't help but enjoy the taste of Ritsu's lips. Their kissed deepen as tongues fought each other for dominance, just like their relationship. Both wanted some kind of control in their relationship, but neither seemed yielding to what the other wanted. Being best friends was easier than being girlfriends. With dating someone, one thinks more often about the other person and also think of ways to become closer: gifts, dates and so on. Plus there's the jealousy factor. It was hard to see the one you love pay more attention to someone else. It's much harder when being the same sex. There's always the doubt that the other person is not as straight as once was believed, especially if they flirted with some boy. Mio and Ritsu went through it all.

The start of their romantic relationship began while touring in some of China's hot cities (Blue Water is an international band). Having fun in a hotel room one night, they were playing truth and dare with their other band member. When it came time for their red headed friend to ask truth or dare, she had asked Ritsu, who wanted a dare. Taking out a box of Pocky, the red head told Ritsu to take a stick and have Mio chomp on the other end. The dare ended up with Ritsu kissing Mio. They had been friends from a long time ago and that moment seemed right. Since then, they've been dating and except for a few rough spots, things went pretty smoothly.

Lost in their own world at the moment, they didn't notice someone standing in the doorway of the music room. The girl just stood there staring at the scene like it was a sculpture. A small smile formed on her face, but it twitched some as something wet leaked out of what seemed like nowhere. The sensation was nerve racking, causing the staring girl to wipe her face with her hand. Upon removing said hand, she noticed it was covered in blood. "Not again!" she voiced out disturbing the others.

Upon hearing someone in the room, Mio immediately pushed Ritsu off her lap as she landed on the floor on her but. "Ouch, Mio!"

"Sorry," she said half sincerely. She didn't like causing pain, especially to Ritsu, but at times she felt like she was justified in her actions. She turned towards the door and saw a blond girl with a hand covering a face. The hand had blood on it causing the bassist to collapse on the ground from the sight of it.

What seemed like moments later, Mio found herself flat out on the ground with someone's blazer under her head. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes landed on Ritsu sitting at a group of desks pushed together. The drummer sat so she could keep an eye on her girlfriend as she lay on the ground. However, she was chatting away with the blond.

Still thinking about the bloody hand, Mio's stomach curdled. She hated being scared and she hated the thought of blood. It just made her sick. Her parents often told her because she faints at the sight of blood she shouldn't go into medicine. She had toyed with the idea, but only because she receives good grades. The idea, however, flew out the window because of the fainting-at-the-sight-of-blood problem, but it was fine for her.

Ritsu's head turned to where she saw Mio sitting up from the ground. They studied each other for a moment; Mio found Ritsu's eyes half full of concern and half full amusement. If there was one thing Mio hated about Ritsu it was the girl's ability to scared the bassist. The raven haired girl found the brunette's tactics unnerving and immature; however, she did enjoy a little immaturity here or there for fun's sake, but she would never do anything at someone else's expense. Smacking Ritsu was more of a punishment, not because she liked it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ritsu.

Mio struggled to her feet, "Better."

Just then the blond turned her head facing Mio. At first, Mio thought the girl's face would be a bloodied mess, but it wasn't. Perfection was the name for it. Nevertheless the girl did give the bassist a shock. "Mugi-chan?"

"Speaking, Mio-san," the blond said. "I'm truly sorry for interrupting you two. I was enjoying myself as I watched you two kiss."

Mio rolled her eyes, "You're still the same." She sat down at one of the desks, "So how come you came to this school for your education? I thought you would go to some boarding school like Nagisa went to."

Mugi smiled at the name, "There's a name I haven't heard for a while. How is she?"

"When we left her three days ago, she seemed well and happy," answered Ritsu, "but I'm going to miss her."

Mio shot her girlfriend a glare, "You'll only miss her because you'll miss someone you can get in trouble with."

The brunette threw up her hands, "Whoa there, you miss her too."

The raven haired girl couldn't argue that. Despite the red head's playfulness, she was still a hard worker. Shaking her head, Mio then reminded Mugi about her previous question.

"Ah, I just wanted to know what it's like to go to a public school."

"It's a girl's school though," Mio pointed out.

The blond shrugged, "It's the only condition my father gave me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be allowed to attend public school." She laughed as the other two joined her knowingly. Mugi was just like them, but possibly even worse. After all, the girl did get nose bleeds just by seeing two girls making out. Although she may appear to be sweet on the outside, okay, she was also sweet on the inside but she could become extremely aroused. She was almost like a Snickers candy bar. Sweet on the inside and out with a little nutty flavor. "Where did Aoi-san go?"

Mio thought for a moment, "I believe Miator on Astraea Hill, her grandmother went there."

"Oh," said Mugi, "Astraea Hill, hm, as I recall there are three schools located on that hill."

"Three schools?" exclaimed the others.

Mio studied Mugi, "Nagisa-chan didn't tell us there were three schools."

With a smile the yuri fan spoke, "Yes, there's Miator, Lillium and Spica. Oh! Do you remember Hikari?"

"The girl you played piano for, who used a fake name like us. Angelina wasn't it?"

"Exactly! It so happens that after she left performing, she decided to go to an out-of-the-way school for a while," explained the blond. "The school she transferred into was Spica. Ooo, I hope she and Aoi-san meet up again. I know how they liked being together in vocal club."

Ritsu reached across the table and grabbed pianist hands, "Mugi, you don't think they'll end up together do you, your angel and our little devil?"

"That would be so sweet!"

"That won't happen," Mio put in firmly.

"Why not?" asked Ritsu.

"You may not know this, but Nagisa likes slightly older and taller women."

"How did you know that?"

Mio smiled, "She told me."

The drummer felt hurt, "I don't believe it. How come she told you instead of me?"

"Maybe it's because of your big mouth, I don't know."

The piantist looked at Mio and then to Ritsu, who looked like she had an argument in store for Mio. Sensing a fight coming on, she sighed, "It looks like there's no Light Music Club."

The bassist looked at Mugi, "Did you come to join the club?"

The blond shook her head, "Not really, I wanted to join the choir, I asked around for the location of the music room thinking it would be in here, but…"

"Yep, it's just us," said Ritsu. Her eyes became narrowed as if she thought of something and trying to make it come to light. After moment or two she finally had it, "Mio, Mugi, you know what? If they don't have a Light Music Club at the moment, why don't we start our own?"

"Huh?" questioned both of the other girls.

"Yeah form a Light Music Club. So far there's Mio and I, and if you join us, it would be three; I think the minimum number of people in a club can be four. All we need to do to find a fourth member."

Mio looked at Ritsu for a moment. Although she didn't want to be in the club from the beginning, she couldn't help but think it might be all right. Her major fear the fact that said club might have had too many members, but if they could manage to get one more, everything would be fine somehow. Rolling her eyes, Mio agreed to it, "Your idea might work, but we need to find out how to get a club established."

"Will do," promised Ritsu, who turned her attention towards Mugi, "So, what do you say Mugi, will you join us?"

Even though she had wanted to join choir, she knew it was fate that brought her to this school and to these old friends of hers from the music school they all went to. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not planning to put Azusa in this story. I might if I choose to make a sequel. It will be multiple pairings, but there's a reason for my reasoning just bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mio was drugged off to the faculty room by Ritsu to find someone who could give them information about how to establish a club. When they entered the room, a huge shock greeted them. Sitting on a computer chair and sipping peacefully away at a cup of coffee was a certain woman, who these two girls knew all too well.

"Sawa-chan!" cried both girls at the same time.

The coffee drinking woman turned her glasses wearing face towards them. The eyes behind the glasses grew wide in recognition of the girls, "Mio, Ritsu, I had no idea you two were going to go to school here."

"We could say the same thing about you," said Ritsu, who walked over to the older woman and took the coffee cup out of her hands. After taking a sip, she said, "Hm, not enough cream." Instead of giving the cup back to Sawa-chan, she kept drinking from it.

Ticked off and embarrassed by her girlfriend's antics, Mio hit the girl upside the head while she sipped away. This action caused Ristu to spill some of the hot coffee on her front. "Mio, that was uncalled for."

"So was taking Sawa-chan's coffee. Honestly, I've been after you to stop doing this. Besides, you know how crazy that woman gets when she doesn't have her coffee in the morning." The raven haired beauty pointed behind Ritsu, who turned around to find the once calm looking woman, now looking as if she would shot lasers out of her eyes.

"Oops, I forgot," said Ritsu, who went to hide behind Mio.

The bassist shook her head, "You always do." She turned back to Sawa-chan and did something that usually calms down the older woman. She pulled out a black washable marker and drew cat whiskers on her face and said, "Nyan."

The once scary woman melted at the sight and brought Mio into a tight hug, "It's so good to see you again, Mio-chan."

"Yes, it is," agreed Mio. Having her fill, she pushed away and looked at the taller woman, "So, I take it you're working here now?"

The glasses wearing woman nodded and sat down, "I am. Mr. Hanazono pulled a few strings to get me into this school; of course, this was the high school I graduated from and that helped too."

"Really?" asked Ritsu, whose gusto came back. "I didn't know that." Then after taking a moment to think she added, "Ah ha, so that's why Mugi is here."

The mention of the heiress's name turned the older woman's cheeks crimson, "Mugi-chan is here?"

"Yeah," continued the drummer, who hopped upon Sawa-chan's desk, "Yesterday after school, we went up to the music room to see if we could get into the Light Music Club. Tragically, we found out that there wasn't one. Being filled with grief, Mio and I decided to console each other; during which time, Mugi came in to surprise us. It was sad to say when she told us how she wanted to join the choir, but after much convincing from us, we asked her if she would help us make a Light Music Club together. She agreed. Oh, that's why we're here."

During the whole speech, Mio felt like hiding in a hole. The whole thing was embarrassing. To someone from the outside it would have looked like something normal, but between Sawa-chan, Mio and Ritsu, the story was packed with some innuendos. Honestly, Mio was starting to question why she even loved Ritsu. However, this wasn't the first time she questioned for love for her girlfriend.

Before she was able to dwell on it more, the glasses wearing woman pulled out some of the important bits of information Ritsu had said, "Let me get this right: the Light Music Club is no more; Mugi wants to join it; you want to help her in forming the club?"

Ritsu, who was all giddy from the older woman's train of thought, nodded. Mio, on the other hand, wanted to hit her head with something, no, better yet hit Sawa-chan over the head with something. Of course, she wouldn't do such a thing; it was only a thought. However, before either of the young girls could say anything, Sawa-chan proudly stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet and search through the many folders until she found the right one. Having joyfully found the file, she pulled out a sheet of paper and brought it over to the other girls. After writing her name down, she handed the paper to Ritsu, who asked, "What's this?"

"It's a club form," explained Sawa-chan. "Fill it out and bring it back to me; I'll make sure it falls into the hands of the right people."

Smiling brightly, Ritsu looked at the form. Her eyes read over it and found the written signature of the older woman above an agreement to be their faculty adviser. "This is awesome, Mio," she said as she pointed out the scribbles.

Mio grinned as well, "I agree, not only is she our manager and a teacher at this school, she'll be our adviser."

"Except for our red headed friend, it's like the gang is back together again," exclaimed Ritsu. "You know this is fate, Mio. Ah, but…" she leaned down and whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "she's only doing this to get closer to Mugi."

Although she wanted to find some fault in Ritsu's words, the bassist couldn't because it was all true. In the end, she just nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, only to be horrified by the fact they only had about ten minutes to get to class. "Ah, Ritsu, we have to go. Class is going to start soon."

Ritsu jumped off the desk and placed the form into her backpack before joining Mio by the door. Unfortunely, she remembered her coffee stained appearance. "Ah, Mio, you can go on ahead of me. I need to go to the bathroom and clean myself off."

The raven hair beauty nodded and walked off to her classroom. Along the way, she felt the eyes of many of the students, she couldn't figure out why…unless… _What if they found out who I'm truly was? Maybe that's why there were many people who were looking my way._ She felt like bolting. No, she was actually bolting. To where, she didn't know, but she bolted until… WHAM!

She fell forwards onto the ground. Getting her bearings quickly, she found herself on top of some random girl. Studying the girl closely, Mio noticed how the girl wore yellow hair pins on the right side of her face. She also noticed how her hair was a nice shade of brown. Such silky strains looked soft to touch. It also looked a little longer than Ritsu's. The girl's skin was also notable as it looked so clean and sooth. Her eyes looked at the girl's lips; they were a dip red and seemed almost kissable. Lastly, she noticed the girl's eyes, they shone brightly and innocent like, but most importantly, they were opened.

Having realized her predicament once again, Mio felt embarrassed as she climbed away from the other girl, "I am so sorry, are you alright?"

The other girl sat up from the ground and declared in a high sweet voice as she looked at the beauty before her, "I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm good. Um…" she stopped to watch the other girl studied her. The mystery girl seemed as if she was trying to either fight off laughter or take the most sensible course. Whatever that course was, Mio didn't know. However, the longer the girl stared at her, the more afraid Mio became that the brunette had recognized her. She was about to flee, when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Mio's eyes landed on the brunette, "Is there something you want?"

"Um," she let go of the taller girl's arm and dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out a moist towelette packet. After taking out the contents of the packet, the shorter girl dabbed at the bassist's cheeks. "You know you have something on your face."

At this moment, Mio once again felt like hitting herself over the head. Instead of focusing her anger on herself, she moved it more towards Ritsu, who forgot to tell her to clean her face off and because she was the reason why she looked like a cat. _No wonder people kept looking at me. _"Thank-you," she said rather shyly.

"Ah, no problem, but I must say, at first I didn't know if I should laugh at you or not, but I remembered Ui telling me that I should never laugh at anyone if I don't know the joke. Of course, I wouldn't have laughed because you looked cute." She blushed some along with the girl she was cleaning. "Then I thought maybe it was just some sort of fluky dirt on your face which looked like cat whiskers. So, I thought I'll help you wash it off."

Mio felt mesmerized as she listened and watched the brunette speak. The sound of the girl's voice sounded like the tinkling of bells. She liked it and also how gentle the other girl was rubbing her cheeks with the towelette. It wasn't long until the girl was finished. "There you go." She pocketed the dirty cleansing wipe in her pocket. "It was nice to bump into you, bye."

"Bye," said Mio as she watched the girl walking down the hallway. _Dang, I should have asked for her name._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story, but it's going somewhere. Anyway, I thought I would mention that I included Ritsu's brother in this story, but I changed his age and made him older than Ritsu. I'm picturing him to be between nineteen to twenty-one.

* * *

><p>After school Mio, Ritsu and Mugi met up in the Music room for a brief meeting in which they filled out the form as much as possible, but the form was only a part of the meeting. The main topic of the meeting involved coming up with ideas to recruit at least one person into the club. Mugi took it upon herself to make a flier and a signup sheet to place it on the school's bulletin board. On the other hand, Mio and Ritsu decided to talk to their classmates about joining in the club. This also provided them with an excuse to make new friends.<p>

Their plan was simple and was executed perfectly, but after about a week of getting know the students and trying to persuade them to join, nothing happened. Every morning they checked signup sheet only to see that not one name written on it. Mio would have been okay with it, but she was feeling her girlfriend's frustrations and worries. After much thought on the matter, Mio also realized that though she wasn't up for the club from the beginning, she was also disappointed by the end of the week.

When she found herself sitting at a desk in the music room, she was lost in her thoughts about recruiting. It amazed her to know how much she was looking forward to be playing in a band again. She was also thrilled with the idea of performing with Mugi. The girl was just as good if not better than Nagisa. She smiled slightly at the thought of the girl. Although she wouldn't admit it to Ritsu, she had formed a crush on her red headed friend, but somehow ended up with Ritsu.

She loved the drummer; she really did. The brunette helped pushed her to do things she wouldn't normally do, for instance the Light Music club. She also loved the girl's sense of humor, as long as she didn't get carried away. Another thing she loved about Ritsu was her passion for things, especially with music. However, when it came to her passions, she wasn't passive about it, no, she was active about it. When there was something she wanted, she wasn't afraid to go out of her way to get it.

After reading the book in her hands, but not really reading it, she looked up to take in the view of her girlfriend, who looked as if she wanted to run a marathon or something with all her pent up frustrated energy. "Are you okay?"

Ritsu looked at Mio, "No, I'm not. I can't believe that no one signed up yet. I bet if we were to blow our cover, I'm sure we would be swamped with people wanting to jam with us."

"You know we can't, Ritsu," Mio said as she closed her book.

The brunette walked over to the bassist and sat on her lap. Her arms curled around Mio's neck, "I know Mio, but sometimes it would so nice just to use some of our fame power."

Mio smiled up at Ritsu and smiled, "You know one day we won't have that sort of influence. We just have to get use to being ordinary like we were before Blue Water."

Ritsu pressed her lips to Mio's in a long and deep heated kiss. As Mio felt the familiar warmth of her girlfriend's lips, a picture of someone popped in her head. At first she didn't recognize who it was until she it hit her. Upon noticing she was seeing someone else's face while kissing, fear grew upon her. She pulled away to look at Ritsu for a moment to recollect her feelings for the girl in her arms. _What was that?_

Shaking it off, she went back to kissing Ritsu hoping it would go more smoothly, but before she could attached their lips again, Ritsu spoke, "Mio, I just remembered something."

Seeing the opening for a new conversation, Mio smiled and asked, "What is it?"

"Last night at dinner, Satoshi made an incredible announcement."

"Oh, and what did your onii-chan say?"

Mischief entered Ritsu's eyes for a moment, "He told us he found himself a girlfriend."

"Really?" asked Mio in disbelief. "He's one of the laziest people I've ever met. Who would date him?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us her name, but he said that he wanted to introduce us to her."

"When are you meeting her?"

"Next Friday," Ritsu answered, "Mom asked him to invite her over to dinner."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I can't wait to meet his loser girlfriend."

Mio felt appalled by her girlfriend's attitude towards some girl she didn't know, "Ritsu, that's not very nice. You can't call her a loser if you don't know her."

"Mio, you know my onii-chan, he's a college dropout, who returned home because he got homesick. You remember what he was like when we were younger. He picked on us constantly. Seriously, who would like a person like him?"

"Maybe he's changed," suggested Mio, "But whatever the case is, you have no right to judge his girlfriend before you have a chance to meet her."

Ritsu shook her head, "Whoever she is, I don't want think I'll keep myself from trashing her or my brother. Do you want to come over for dinner that night?"

Without hesitating, Mio agreed making Ritsu happy. The drummer threw her arms around Mio's neck again and kissed her wildly. While they kissed, the door of the Music slammed open enthusiastically, causing Mio to stand straight up in fright and Ritsu falling to the ground. Both girls looked towards the door to see Mugi there with a happy grin on her face while waving a piece of paper.

"Guys, guess what?"

Mugi's excitement was caught on my Ritsu, who jumped over to the pianist, "What is it, Mugi?"

"Look," she said pushing the paper in her hands towards the drummer's grasp.

The brunette looked on the sheet and smiled her head off. Automatically, she started to jump up and down which actions caused her girlfriend to become a little irritated at being left out of the loop. "What's so exciting?"

Ritsu rushed over to Mio and kiss her lips, "Someone signed up to be in the club!"

Despite her misgivings of forming the club, Mio became very happy. "Really?"

"Yes," Ritsu pressed as she shoved the signup sheet in Mio's face.

The bassist snatched it from Ritsu's hands and to look at paper properly. Upon the sheet was written just one name: Hirasawa Yui.

"I wonder what she's like," the raven haired beauty pondered out loud.

"I don't," Ritsu replied, "but I hope she plays the guitar."

"What if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't at least we have a club."

"Way to look at the bright side of things Ritsu," said Mugi.

"Thanks."

Just as the trio was basking in their glory, an invisible light bulb turned on above Mugi's head. "Since she probably not coming today, why don't we do something extra special for her on Monday?"

"Like what?" asked Ritsu, who was thrilled at the prospect of doing something exciting.

"I was thinking we throw a tea party."

A smiled formed on the drummer's face, "I like it. A tea party will show the girl we have class."

Mio thought the idea was good as well, "If we're going to throw a party we'll need to pass out who's going to bring what."

Mugi giggled, "Oh, you don't have to worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

"You are?" asked Mio. "I mean it wouldn't be fair to put everything on your shoulders."

"Mio, don't worry about it. Doing tea parties is something I live for."

"I thought it was Yuri," stated Ritsu.

The dirty blonde giggled more, "Ritsu, there are five things I live for: my family, the piano, Yuri, tea parties and…" she blushed, but she didn't go on to say what the last one was about, but she didn't have to since Mio and Ritsu could have guessed what the last item was: Yamanaka Sawako, better known as Sawa-chan.

Since the members of Blue Water didn't want to rain on their friend's parade they agreed to allow her to do all the preparations.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long weekend and long class periods, the end of school finally came on Monday. The weekend and class periods wouldn't have seem so long if it weren't for the fact that each club member was on pins and needles to meet Hirasawa Yui. Mugi had left her class early to prepare for the club meeting. As for the drummer and the bassist, they stayed in class until the very end. Once the final bell ran, both girls shot out of their seats and ran to the music room.

Upon reaching the music room's door, they were immediately bombarded with the smell of boiled Earl Grey tea. With suddenly parched mouths, both girls walked into the room. They walked over the cluster of four desks and took a seat to wait for the coming of their newest club member. While they waited they sipped at the tea to calm their nerves.

About twenty minute had passed before the trio started to feel disappointed that the new member hadn't shown up. The disappointment really got to Ritsu, who stood up, slammed her fists on the desk and let out a loud growl, "I can't believe this!"

Mio placed a hand Ritsu's hand, "Calm down."

"Calm down? How can I? You know if that girl didn't really want to join the club then she shouldn't have put her name on the piece of paper and brought our hopes up."

"Maybe she didn't know we were meeting today," Mugi interjected.

Her words seemed to do the job, since Ritsu slumped into her seat, "I never thought of that. Maybe we should have sent her a note or something through the use of the office."

Mio was relieved by Ritsu's behavior. She hated seeing her angry. Of course, nobody liked seeing someone angry. Although, she was edgy and disappointed that whoever this Yui girl was, she failed to show up. She noticed how both Ritsu and Mugi made a good point. Her mind went back to the signup sheet Mugi had made and thought about what it said:

COME JOIN THE LIGHT MUSIC CLUB

If you have interest in music, then we're the club for you.

We need people willing to be involved in discovering what makes music tick.

We meet every day for about an hour or more in the Music Room

Mio shook her head. Although she wanted to agree with Mugi, she realized the dirty blonde was wrong. What was odd, Mugi was the one who wrote the signup sheet. How could she forget? On the other hand, Mio knew how Mugi could be scattered brain sometimes. The only reason Mio knew what the entire sheet said was that she was blessed with the gift of a photographic memory; although she never let on she had it. Her parents knew and that was enough for her.

However, as she was going to correct Mugi, the sound of the opening of the music room's door sounded. All three heads turned towards the door and found a girl with her head peeking in. Mio was shocked to see it was the same girl she had run into about a week ago. She was about to get up and greet her, but the sound of the girl's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me, but is this the light music club?"

""Yes, it is!" exclaimed Ritsu, who jumped up from her seat and ran over to the girl. "Are you Hirasawa Yui?"

"Uh, yeah."

The drummer grew a huge smile on her face and dragged the girl to the desks. Being very rambunctious, Ritsu shoved Yui into a chair, "We are so happy to have you here."

"Ah, thank-you," she said nervously. "Uh, I…"

The drummer cut her off, "Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tainaka Ritsu and I play drums."

"Hi."

Ritsu then spun Yui around so she was now facing Mugi, "This cutie here is Kotobuki Tsumugi, but we mostly call her Mugi. She plays piano."

The dirty blonde stood from her seat and extended a hand towards Yui, who gently took it. "Hi."

"Hello Yui," said Mugi with a bright smile on her face, "I am so glad to meet you. Oh," she turned towards the warming tea pot and took a minute to fix up a cup for Yui.

Upon receiving the cup, Yui brought it to her lips and took a sip, "Mmm, this is really good."

Mugi blushed at the compliment. She always blushes at compliments. "I'm glad you like it."

Impatience overcame Ritsu as she turned Yui around to face her girlfriend, "And Yui, this girl is Akiyama Mio."

The said girl watch as Yui's eyes went wide as she took in the sight of her. It was almost as if Yui had just registered the girl's presence. "Oh, you're from the other day."

Ritsu looked over at Yui as if seeing her for the first time again, "Yui, you know Mio?"

The other brunette shook her head, "No, I don't, but we ran into each other the other day. She looked really cute as a cat."

It took a moment for Ritsu to remember when that was. As she remembered, she started laughing, "Oh, I agree, she does look cute as a cat."

Mio, who also recalled that day, felt a little irritated as she remembered how it was because the drummer that she looked like a cat. Of course, she was also irritated that Ritsu was laughing at her, which was uncalled for. Letting her anger taking control of things, she smacked her upside the head.

"Ouch, Mio!" exclaimed Ritsu as she touched the sore spot on her head. "You need to stop with the hitting."

"Yes, but you need to stop being…" Mio couldn't think of anything to say. Well, she could, but it was hard to articulate.

Before the drummer could question Mio, she heard someone's soft voice drawling her attention away. She turned to see Yui. "Um, I don't know what happened, but I don't think you two should fight." Fearing she might have over stepped her bounds (mostly fearing getting hit in the head by Mio) she added, "Um, I'm sorry if I said anything I shouldn't."

Both Ritsu and Mio looked from Yui to each other. They both sighed and shrugged their shoulders in hopes to end any strife between them for the moment. "It's fine," said Mio as she settled back in her seat.

Seeing how things seemed better, Yui put on a bright smile; however, no one really noticed how there was still a hint of nervousness. As for Ritsu and her bipolar behavior, she smiled brightly as she pushed Yui into a seat and tucked her under a desk while Mugi brought over a plate with a slice of cake. Upon seeing the cake, Yui looked on hungrily, but hesitatingly. Before she could decide to eat or flee Ritsu broke into her thoughts.

"So, did you have any problems finding the music room?"

"Ah, no," said Yui still looking at the cake.

Mugi sat by amused at how the new girl seemed to be drooling over the pastry. "You know you could eat that," she finally said.

"Ah, yes," the new member said as she timidly picked up a fork and tore off a bite to eat. Once it was in her mouth. Her eyes grew huge at the taste of the most delicious cake she had ever eaten. "This is so good," she groaned as if she was relieving some sexual frustration.

Upon hearing the groan, Mio's heart started to beat faster in her chest. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Yui, but to hear her practically making out with the cake was an unbelievable turn on. Fighting from tuning into Yui as she moaned over the cake, Mio picked up her cup and started to sip away at her tea.

Mugi on the other hand smiled brightly at the girl's love of cake. "I'm glad you liked it," she said as she picked up the now empty plate to get the new brunette another slice. A part of her couldn't wait to hear Yui make love to another slice of cake again.

As for Ritsu, she could have cared less, instead she decided to get to know Yui some more, "So, what made you join the Light Music Club?"

At this question, Yui started to look a little uncomfortable. "Um, I should said that I did, but I didn't mean to join to the club," she confessed.

The drummer looked appalled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a funny story. I had wanted to do something fun meaningful when I started high school."

"Oh, you're a first year," Mugi interrupted as she placed the new piece of cake in front of her.

"Yes!" Yui confirmed as she tried not to look at the slice of cake. "Anyway, I wanted to something good in high school so I looked into joining a club, but I couldn't find one that I wanted to join until I saw the flier for this club. I thought cool, you do music or something, but when I told my friend about it, she told me the club was probably not what I expecting."

Mio, who loved the sound of the brunette's voice, looked over at Yui and asked "What were your expectations?"

"Oh, I thought I would come here and play the castanets or something like that."

Mio smiled at Yui's simple mindedness along with Mugi, but Ritsu ended up busting a gut, "You got to be kidding me."

"Ritsu, don't antagonize the girl," scolded Mio with an edgy tone.

The drummer waved it off, "I'm not tiring to, Mio. I just think it's funny that she should worry about something as small as that. I take it you don't know how to play an instrument."

"Yes," stated Yui getting the truth off her chest. "That's why I think it would be better if I left the club."

Ritsu shook her head, "Yui, you don't have to worry playing an instrument, although it would make my day if you did, but it's okay to come to the club. We need the members and with you here we can keep the club." The drummer was nothing if not honest.

"Ritsu is right," stated Mugi, "it's okay if you don't know how to play an instrument. If anything, you could always learn to play one."

"That's right," exclaimed Ritsu.

Somehow Yui felt more comfortable and liked the idea. She found that she liked Mugi and her cake already. She also liked Ritsu and her outgoing and honest personality. As for Mio, she just liked how cute she is, but she wasn't sure about the bassist's violent tendencies. Shrugging it off, she beamed her brightest smile, "Okay, I'll stay."

"Awesome," Ritsu said and she went to give Yui a hug, "Okay, now answer me this, do you want to learn how to play an instrument?"

She thought of declining, but somehow she felt a pull to learn one, "Okay."

"Perfect, now there is one instrument I want you to learn how to play, but I won't pressure you into learning it so I won't tell which one it is." Ritsu paused for a moment, "I think we should go to a music store tomorrow after school so you could look at the many different instruments and get a feel for what you want to play.""

Yui sat there thinking it over, "I guess it would be all right."

"Excellent."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I had written quite a lot of it out before now, but haven't proofed over it or anything. I'm not doing it now either. I just feel lazy. I'll slowly get some of what I've written out. Just be patient.**

* * *

><p>The next day after school, the members of the Light Music Club went to a music store that Mugi's family own. Ritsu and Mio knew about the store belonging to Mugi, but Yui was left in the dark. The fact of the matter was, the night before Ritsu and Mio had talked with Mugi about finding Yui an instrument. Since they didn't know anything about Yui (her money circumstances), they thought that if Yui were to find an instrument she wanted than they would make sure she got it. The pianist told them about the music store and that she would make arrangements for Yui to get the instrument. During the three way phone conversation, she also said how much she enjoyed the whole tea drinking thing and made a suggestion that they would keep it up. It was more like she enjoyed listening to Yui's reaction to eating the cake, she just had to hear it again, but she didn't tell them this.<p>

As they entered the music store in their school uniform, Yui's eyes grew wide at the great selection of instruments. She was overwhelmed about where she should start looking. As she stood frozen by the door, Ritsu placed a heavy hand on Yui's shoulder, "So, is there anything here which captures your attention?"

Yui looked around her, "I don't know. Say Ritsu, you play drums right?"

"Yes, do you want check them out?"

The hair pin wearing brunette shook her head, "No, I might be wrong, but wouldn't it be odd to have two drum players?"

"You're right," agreed Ritsu, she also felt a little relieved. Playing drums was her passion; she didn't want to have any competition for the spot.

"And Mugi plays the piano?"

Ritsu nodded, "She does, but if you want to play the piano or in the case of our club, it would be the keyboard, it wouldn't be as weird for two keyboardists." She as she ended she felt a sharp pain at the back her head, "Mio!"

"I'm sorry, Ritsu," said a slightly miffed Mio, "but honestly, having two keyboardists in the club is way over the top. Not to mention, Mugi might take offense that her own skills are good enough for the club."

"That's okay Mio," said Mugi, "If Yui wants to play the piano I have no objections to her learning. It's her decision."

"Um, I don't want to play the keyboard," quietly stated Yui, "I just wanted to make sure I remembered correctly." She turned her attention to Mio, "I don't think I know what you play."

Mio fought herself from blushing at the attention she was getting from Yui. "I play the bass."

"What's that?" asked Yui, who was imagining many different instruments.

For a moment Mio thought about how she would answer Yui, in the end she said, "I'll show you." The raven haired girl walked over to the guitar section and found the portion with the basses. Picking one up, she showed Yui, "This is a bass."

"But isn't it a guitar?" asked the airheaded brunette.

"It is," agreed Mio, "But it's not a regular guitar. See there's only four strings, but a regular guitar has six."

"Oh," sounded Yui in understanding. She looked from the bass and starting looking at the six string guitars.

Curious at the brunette's actions, Mio walked over to her and asked, "So, what are you thinking about?"

As Yui continued looking over the guitars, she answered, "I was thinking that, since the club has a drummer, a keyboardist, and a bassist, then I thought I'll learn a new instrument." Her head looked around the store. Her eyes landed on the hanging brass instruments and frowned.

Concerned the bassist asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I was thinking, that I don't think I could pull off a tuba."

"Why not?"

"I don't think my lung could handle it." Her eyes landed on violins and immediately dismissed those. She looked at the other instruments from a far and slowly dismissed them as well. Her eyes came back to the guitars.

While Yui studied the other instruments, Mio wondered about the girl before her. A part of her questioned whether or not Yui might have a simple mind or a complicated mind. Either way, she still couldn't help but admire the girl's cuteness. She would admit that she liked the feelings she was having for the brunette, but at the same time it disturbed her to no end.

She was startled out of her thoughts by loud joyful "eep" from below her. She lowered her head to see Yui staring transfixed on a Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard electric guitar. The raven haired beauty's eyes went from Yui's to her open mouth which looked as if drool was coming out. "Are you okay, Yui?"

Painfully tearing her eyes away from the guitar, Yui looked up at Mio, "I think I'm in love." Then without further ado, she looked back on the guitar. Her hand touched the glossy surface of the guitar and felt the strings. Mio couldn't believe the way Yui was caressing the instrument. A part longed for those fingers to touch her. She remembered back to yesterday in the club and the way Yui sounded while eating the cake. At that moment, Mio's body began to heat up with desire. However, those thoughts went away as soon as Yui spoke again, but with a heart breaking sigh, "I guess it's going to a one-side love."

"What do you mean?" asked Ritsu, who up until this point had been looking at some drum sticks.

Yui pointed to the guitar, "I know what I want to play, but the guitar is too expensive."

Ritsu glanced at the price tag and shook her head, "Hey, don't worry." She then left Yui, who was still looking at the guitar. Her end destination was over by Mugi, who was looking for a piece of classical music to play her father's next business dinner. She grabbed the girl by the arm gently and brought her over to the other brunette.

It didn't take Mugi very long to know what was happening. As soon as she had seen the scene, she just smiled at how intensely Yui was looking at the guitar. Without a second thought, the blonde pick the guitar off and walked brought it over to the checkout counter. Ritsu joined the pianist with an easy guide to learning the guitar. Mio had randomly grabbed a pack of three guitar picks and walked over to join her friends. All the while, she listened to Yui protesting about this.

The other girls simply ignored her and paid for all of the articles. When they left, they tried to hand the items over to Yui, but the girl refused to touch them. "Why not?" asked Ritsu.

"It's not right," said Yui. "You shouldn't have to pay for it all. I like you guys, but I don't want to take advantages of your kindness."

"It's okay," said Ritsu. "Just think of these things as a gift for joining the Light Music Club. After all, without you, we wouldn't have a club. This is our way of saying thanks."

Yui eventually found herself in a tough place, but she eventually (and reluctantly) accepted the guitar, book and picks. Although she felt guilty, she also thought if she kept refusing it would hurt her club members' feelings and she didn't want that. She thought about offering to work to repay the money but held back. Instead she vowed to work hard on learning the guitar.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This would have to be my longest chapter for this story. If I were to name this chapter it would be "Oops, I did it again." When I was writing this chapter I wasn't even thinking about the song. It all sort of happened. I suggest listening to the song before reading this chapter or listen while you read this chapter. Whatever floats your boat.**

Since Yui's lack of talent at the moment, the club meetings for the next couple of days were to help educate Yui on how to read music, but when it came to her learning how to play, well… she had to do that one on her own. Ritsu had brought up the idea that Sawa-chan could teacher Yui, but the poor teacher already had too many things on her plate. Not only was she a teacher, but she somehow ended up being the adviser for two of the clubs. Sadly, it left her little time to visit the music room as often as she liked. Actually hadn't even gone yet, since the other club was filled with many more members who needed their teacher's undivided attention.

Back to Yui and her slowly growing talent, the girls were impressed by the great improvement their new guitarist was showing. Since she had gotten the guitar, she was asked by the others to play a little something. On Wenseday, it sucked badly. On Thursday, it was about thirty percent better. Come Friday, it was up to sixty percent, much to the other members' surprise. They just couldn't believe that someone could have progressed so much in such a short amount of time.

Due to the dinner Ritsu's parents were having for her brother's girlfriend, the club meeting was cut short. Mugi didn't mind nor did Yui. The club members bid each other good-bye. Mugi and Yui went off in one direction and Mio and Ritsu the other.

As they walked, Ritsu began conversation, "You're not going to believe this."

"What?" asked Mio.

"Okay, so when my brother asked his girlfriend to come to dinner, she said that she would love to come, but she had a little problem."

"What was the problem?"

"According to my brother, she said that she either had to or wanted to bring her sister, in any case, we'll get to meet her."

"Do you know why she would bring her sister?"

"My guess is that her sister must be very young and my brother's girlfriend had to babysit her tonight. You know, she might be a total loser, but it seems very responsible and cares about her family."

Automatically, Mio hit Ritsu upside her head, "Would you stop calling someone you never met a loser? Besides you pointed out two good qualities which wouldn't make her a loser. I want you to promise me that whoever this girl is that you treat her with kindness, or I won't kiss you tonight."

Ritsu just shrugged. "Fine, I'll be nice for you."

"Ritsu, you're hardly ever nice to me."

The head band girl smirked, "I could always change."

Mio didn't know if she wanted to believe her or not. She knew Ritsu was a caring girl, but she could be so mean at times. Maybe mean wasn't the correct word, but the thing was she could just disregard anything one's feelings but her own. Her gain came first. Yet if there was a friend in trouble she would help them out in an instance, but it took her while to be observant of other people's problems.

Another thing she didn't like about Ritsu was her rivalry with her brother. There were just times, when the bassist believed her girlfriend hated her brother. She then chalked it up to Ritsu being disappointed in her brother. By being mean about anything involving him, Ritsu was somehow getting her revenge on or at least that's what Mio concluded.

She sighed and continued on her way while talking to Ritsu to the Tainaka household. Once there, they went up to Ritsu's bedroom and changed clothes. Since Mio stayed over at the drummer's place quite often for over nights, she thought it would be wise to keep some clothes there. She found it to be one of the best ideas she had ever had. Believe it or not, she had some pretty good ideas.

After they finished changing, they started on their homework which turned into a make out session. Their heavy petting and kissing ended by Ritsu's mother, who asked them to come down to set the table. Breaking apart from each other and rearranging their clothes, both girls descended the stairs and made their way to the dining room.

Not long after Mio placed the last glass on the table, did the sound of the doorbell ringing was heard. The noise was followed by the pounding of heavy feet coming down the stairs. The raven haired girl shook her head, knowing who made those thundering sounds. Within moments she heard Satoshi's voice, "Hello, um please come in."

Mio giggle as she couldn't help but notice how nervous the guy sounded, but then her heart stopped as she heard a familiar female voice.

"Thanks, Sato-kun. Um, let me introduce you to my sister, this is Ui."

(A/N: Should I just end the chapter here? I would, but I just want this dinner over with and I'm one for believing that a story or a chapter should be over a thousand words or more.)

"Hi, Ui-san, I'm glad to finally meet you."

A soft giggle was heard.

Mio had wanted to keep listening to the conversation, but her attention was drawn away by Ritsu, who gently bumped her and whispered, "Hey? Isn't that Yui's voice?"

The bassist nodded her head as she tried to control the un-expecting grief she was filling.

"Well, now I feel sorry for making fun of the girl," Ritsu apologized in her own way. In her time around her new found friend, Ritsu grew to really like the girl, but it was more to the fact that Yui reminded her of herself. Just call her vain. She saw how the girl like having fun and she also noticed how the girl would rather be eating cake than anything else. Ritsu could relate to this since she would rather have a good time instead of worrying about school.

When Blue Water decided to take a break, Ritsu was against the whole idea of going to normal school, but she did concede to it because Mio really wanted to do it and she hoped the school they they would be attending would have a good music program. She was happy when she heard the school did indeed have a good music program. The happiness was short lived for a while, but it came back as soon as Yui joined the club. In a way, Ritsu looked at the girl as some kind of Hero.

While Ritsu was thinking about her relationship with Yui and Mio feeling totally bummed out. Satoshi made his way into the dining room. Mio looked up at Satoshi's appearance and then let her gaze drift over to the doorway to see Yui coming through the door. The new guitarist's eyes grew huge as she beheld both her and Ritsu. Those huge eyes disappeared into a huge smile as she ran over to her fellow club members and gave each one a quick embrace. "I can't believe, you two know Sato-kun."

Mio didn't pay attention to Ritsu, when she said how Satoshi was actually her onii-chan, because she was living in the moment she felt the warm heat she felt when Yui had hugged her.

Brightly smiling, Yui asked, "So, is Mugi here too?"

Breaking out of her thoughts so she could listen to the girl's voice, Mio heard Ritsu say, "Why would you think Mugi would be here?"

"Um, well, Mio is here. I thought that Mugi might be here to since it seems like three had known each other a lot longer than I've known you."

Before Ritsu could reply, Satoshi interrupted, "How do you know my little sister?"

"Oh, we go to the same school and I joined the Light Music Club with her, Mio and Mugi."

The mention of his sister being in the Light Music Club was news to him, but it didn't shock him too much, it just made him worry, "Ritsu, are you sure you should be in this Light Music Club?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" his little sister asked without a worry in the world.

"You know it could be dangerous for you to… you know since…" He couldn't say much since Yui was around, but he could at least leave some hints.

Ritsu waved him off, "Nii-chan, you worry too much. No one going to… you know."

"But they could?"

Mio watched as Yui watched the brother and sister duo back and forth, while they had a cryptic conversation. It surprised her see how she read no confusion coming off of Yui as she witnessed how her…she swallowed to think of the word…"boyfriend" was trying to persuade his sister in getting out of the club.

But yet again her train of thoughts were interrupted by Satoshi, "Mio, are you in the club with her?"

Sheepishly she agreed.

"I can't believe this. I thought you would have more sense than to join a club that might you know…"

"I was opposed to it at first, but you know…"

He sighed, "I understand, you can hardly say 'no' to your girlfriend."

Just then Yui turned her eyes towards Mio, "Girlfriend?"

Before Mio could answer, Ritsu beat her to the punch, "Yes, girlfriend." She then proceeded to peck Mio on the month.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," she said astounded.

"Why would you say that?" the drummer asked.

"Well, you get on Mio's nerves too much and she hits you a lot," Yui pointed out. "I just thought you were just normal friends."

"Nope, we're girlfriends," explain Ritsu again, "and those things you said is just a way to communicate of affection to each other."

Yui opened her mouth as if to say something, but she closed it to think of something else to say, "So, why is being in the Light Music Club a bad thing?" she finally asked.

Before the two members of Blue Water could say anything, Saotshi took the reins to help them out, "It's complicated."

Yui cocked her head to the side and asked, "Does it have anything to do with them being Sky and Aqua from Blue Water?"

Her innocent question or what she considered was innocent, shocked the other three people in the dining room to silence. Sensing the awkwardness in the room she asked, "What?"

Mio was the first to speak, "How did you know?"

The guitarist found herself tongue tied in an explanation, so she settle with, "I just do."

"Do you think anyone else at school knows?" asked Ritsu, who was afraid that her brother might blow a gasket or something.

Yui shook her head, "I don't think so. If there were people who knew, I'm sure there would have been plenty of gossip around school."

"You didn't tell anyone?" asked Mio.

"No just my sister."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Satoshi, who wanted to get his two cents in.

"Well, when I meet Mio and then Ritsu and Mugi, it was obvious to me who you all were. I had thought other people knew to and had wanted to make sure to treat you just like any other ordinary girl. But then, there would have been some gossip about it, but then I just shrugged it off not caring."

"Are you saying you're not a fan of our music?" questioned Ritsu.

"Oh, I'm a big fan of your style of music, but not really Mugi's."

"Then how did you know about Mugi?" Mio spoke.

"Mugi is more my sister's style of music, but I listen to her play the piano all the time when Ui cooks or cleans."

Mio was finding the whole situation quite bizarre, but her feelings were also felt by both Ritsu and Satoshi.

"But I still don't understand how you could tell who we were when no one else knows," stated Ritsu.

Yui scratched the back of her head a moment before something dawn on her. "UI!" she called out.

Just like magic a girl came in from the door that connected to the kitchen. All heads turned towards the girl. Between Mio and Ritsu, the drummer was most surprised at the sight of the new face in the room. Before her stood a girl about Yui's height with the same shade of hair. However, compared to Yui, this girl's aura shown in the bright radiance of the maturity of a mother. What's more her hair was tied back into a mature type ponytail. It was the type of ponytail that would be worn when someone was either cooking or cleaning. Ritsu couldn't help but noticed that this girl was rather cute looking with a bright smile on her face.

"You called, Onee-chan?" she said in a voice that sounded mature as well.

However, the sound of her voice was lost on the drummer and the bassist when they heard this quite grown up girl call Yui her onee-chan, but they didn't question it because there was no time to. "Yes, I did Yui. Could you come here?"

The other girl nodded and walked over to Yui, "What do you need?"

The older girl whispered into the other girl's ear. The younger nodded and undid her hair as Yui took out her hair clips. They exchanged hair things and rearrange their hair.

Those around them watched as they transformed into each other. All three people stood there gaping as this watched what each girl did. Finally once they finished they turn towards everyone. "What are you twins?" the drummer blurted out.

Ui, who now looked like Yui, blushed, "Oh no, Yui is older than me by a year."

"Wow," was all that Ritsu could come up with.

"So, as you can see," Yui began speak as if she was a science teacher who was telling the result of an experiment, "Ui looks like me and I look like her. With our hair down, it's hard for people to tell us apart, but with our hair up it is easy since Ui looks like a different person from me when our hair is different. You can still tell we're related, but we are two different people. I would guess that you two might have had the same going on with the members of Blue Water, but then I got to know you and figured it out."

Ui threw her arms over her sister's shoulders in excitement, "I always knew you were smart, onee-chan."

Yui blushed, "Ah, I'm not that smart. You give me too much credit."

"I only speak the truth."

The older girl was going to make a retort, when Mrs. Tainaka burst through the dining room door with a tray in her hands declaring dinner was ready. Not soon afterwards, Mr. Tainaka joined. Introductions were then made while everyone gather around the table for dinner. As the dinner conversations started, the words said was pretty much repetitive of what had already said thus far. When Yui and Ui and had to show their identity switch game with Ritsu's parents, they were once again looking like their regular selves. After dinner was done, the plates were taken into the kitchen with help from Ui and Mio. Mio normally helped, but this time was a little bit different since she wanted to see if she could get the same type of feeling with Ui that she would get when she was close to Yui, but experiment failed.

Once the dirty dishes and food was cleared off the table, Mrs. Tainaka decided to hold off on the desert for a moment and just made tea. The whole group still sat around the table as the tea was presented. The atmosphere in the room was quite cozy and a new discussion was brought up from Mr. Tainaka, who addressed Yui, "So, how did you and my son meet?"

"Oh, I think it was in the park. I had just gotten a strawberry crepe from some bender and it went to waste as we bump in other. He felt sorry for me when I cried and he got me another crepe. We just talked and walked around the park afterwards."

"That's so sweet," said Mrs. Tainaka.

Mr. Tainaka then asked, "How long ago was it?"

Yui scrunched up her face to think and then turned to Satoshi for help. He smiled down at her and answered, "It was just before Christmas last year."

"Wow," said Ritsu, "and you have hidden this from us for this long?"

Satoshi just shrugged it off.

"So, what happened after you two met?" asked Mrs. Tainaka.

Yui took it from there, "After the whole park thing, we went our separate ways until we meet in a cake shop the next day. We both ordered something to eat and went to sit down together and talked some more. After the order had put in was done, he asked me if we could meet again. I turned him down and went on my way. After a few more random run ins with each other we became friends."

"Sounds like it was fate," said Mr. Tainaka. Pleased by their story, he changed the topic, "So, what do your parents do."

Yui smiled, "They like to travel the world."

"I'm glad to hear that, but what is their occupation?"

"Oh, they like to travel the world. I'm not sure how they do it, but they world for some company or other that pays them to go all over the world. Sometimes they take us with them, but most of the time they leave us at home."

"They leave you at home? Do you live with a guardian?"

Yui shook her head, "No, not at the moment. When we were young a kind old woman looked after us when our parents weren't around. We would live in her house then, but when I turned thirteen they said that were responsible enough to be on our own. Of course the old lady would still come over every now and again to check up on us."

"You must be very responsible person," Mrs. Tainaka assumed.

The guitarist looked down and shyly said, "I would say yes, but Ui is more responsible than me."

It was about this time Mrs. Tainaka got up to bring out desert. Ui stood up to help her; after all, she did bring the desert. Once they put a crème puff on enough plates, they brought the plates out to each person. When each person a crème puff and Mrs. Tainaka and Ui sat down, the rest of the party felt free to eat.

Mr. Tainaka smiled and made 'mmm' noises as he ate the first bite. "This is really delicious. Who made these?"

Shyly Ui smiled and declared, "Thank-you for the compliment."

Mr. Tainaka looked at Ui acknowledging her acknowledging herself as the cook, "You're welcome." He then put eyes on Yui's face, "So, do you cook as well?"

"Um, I'm not as cook as Ui. If I'm not careful or if I'm not paying attention to things, I burn whatever I cook."

"Ah, but when she's right on task, she makes a decent cook," Ui jumped in, but her comment felt like she needed to be explained a bit more. "She's kind of ADD in most things, except when there is something she really wants to master something. She's quick to learn, but she's also quick to forget. It takes a while for her make something she learns permanent in her mind. Of course, she does have obsessive behaviors. It's nothing bad mind you, but when she really puts her mind to something, she generally forgets about everything else."

"Ah, so that's why it took her a while to warm up to me," said Satoshi. He gently took Yui's hand in his and kissed it.

This single gesture was the first intimate gesture he made towards Yui all night. Mio had missed it, since she was still staring at Ui, who was watching what Satoshi did. Mio watched as the gentle and loving look the younger Hirasawa had had on her face when she was talking about her sister was replaced with one of annoyance, sadness, and something that read 'Kami, give me patience.' For the likes of her Mio couldn't figure out why, until she turned her head to see Yui finishing up her crème, with her hand still held by Satoshi while he had a goofy look on his face. Her eyes went back to Yui to see a pleased look on her face, but Mo wondered if that pleased look was due to holding hands with her boyfriend or simply from eating a delicious pastry. She smiled when she thought on the last one though when she considered she knew something of Yui.

Mrs. Tainaka took a sip of her freshly filled tea cup and smiled, "I'm glad that my son has found himself an interesting girlfriend."

Something quite interesting happened after she said that, both Hirasawa girls flung their heads in Mrs. Tainaka's direction. Ui, after a moment of looking at Ritsu's mother, gave out a loud sigh and put her head in her hand. Yui, who had her mouth hanging opened, removed her hand from Satoshi and hung her head as if ashamed of herself.

"Ui," she said weakly, "I think I did it again."

Everyone else in the room, besides Ui and Yui, looked confused and concerned. Satoshi tried to go for Yui's hand again to comfort his girlfriend, but she tugged her hand away, "What's wrong, Berry?" From the moment they had meant, Berry had been his nickname for her since he didn't know her name. Berry was just short for strawberry, since that was her crepe choice.

Yui couldn't bring herself to look into the boy's face nor could she truly answer me.

Frustrated without getting any response from the girl, he turned his face towards Ui for an explanation. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Ui sighed once again, "Satoshi-san, she feeling very guilty at the moment."

"Why does she feel guilty for? For as long as I known her, she hasn't done anything wrong."

Biting her lip Ui went on to explain more, "She's feeling guilty for breaking your heart."

"What do you mean?"

The younger Hirasawa was about to answer his question, but Yui beat her to it, "I'm gay."

At this point, Mio and all Tainaka's mouths were hanging opening. Satoshi recovered quickly since he needed to demand an explanation for the girl he thought was his girlfriend. "I don't understand. How can you be gay, when you agreed to be my girlfriend?"

"When did I agree?" asked Yui.

"Don't you remember? We went to this new café and you ordered some chocolate cake and green tea, while I had a donut and a coffee."

Ui perked up at this, "Um, was she eating the cake while you asked?"

He nodded his head, "Why?"

The girl swallowed, "When you want to talk to Yui seriously, you don't ask her anything while she eats a piece of cake. When she eats a piece of cake, her mind goes completely blank from everything else around her. She becomes engrossed with the slice as she sinks her teeth in the soft spongy texture as sweet creamy icing sticks to the roof of her mouth. While she chews a bite a moist goodness, her thoughts are turned to the nice rich flavor of the cake as her tongue caresses he substance in her mouth so it can savior and seek out all of the individual ingredients of the cake: the salt, the baking soda, the eggs, the sugar, the vanilla, the water, the cocoa power, and the oil…"

As Ui goes into explaining how Yui's mind works when she eats cake, Ritsu and Mio, on the other side of the table, were combating how their own minds work. The drummer sat in her chair paying extra close attention to Ui's explanation, which was turning her on. As for the bassist, she was feeling envy of every piece of cake that had entered Yui's mouth. _Oh, if I were a piece of cake…_

Elsewhere… Ui had drawn in a breath to conclude her sensual ramblings, "When she is concentrating on the cake, everything gets blocked off, meaning, when you asked her to be your girlfriend and if she said yes, it probably for the cake then you."

Satoshi pushed it almost all away, because he still didn't want to believe what he was hearing, "Whatever, but why would she hug me and let me hold her hand?"

"Have you kissed each other?" asked Ui. Yui might have been more into the conversation, but she hated to hurt people. The guilt was getting to her.

Satoshi thought about his time with Yui, "We've kissed each other, on the cheek, or on the head, or on the hand. We never kissed on the mouth, but that doesn't matter."

Ui looked at him, "Satoshi-san, the thing about my sister is that she is extra affectionate. There have been two other guys who have mistaken my sister's extra affections for something more. She doesn't mean to lead people on, but it's just her personality."

"I'm sorry," said Yui suddenly, "I didn't mean to... I like spending time with you, but only as a friend."

Satoshi couldn't take hearing anymore. He stood up and walked up to his bedroom.

The atmosphere in the room grew awkward and silent, until Yui stood up, "Um, thank-you Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka for inviting us to dinner. It was good, but I think Ui and I should go. I'm sorry for ruining your evening."

She walked towards the door with her sister right on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

Come Monday morning, Mio found herself walking together with Ritsu to school. During the weekend both girls were at a loss of what to say about the whole dinner episode. Mio didn't know if she should care or not. Well, she cared, because it was Ritsu's brother, but she didn't feel like it was her place to say anything on the matter. She figured she let it all by on Ritsu's shoulders since it affected her more. She also figured that Ritsu might be waiting until the club meeting to speak with Yui because they didn't have her home number nor did they know where she lived.

As they approached the front of the school they were met by Ui wearing a different school uniform. On her back was a guitar case and by her feet was an amplifier. Ritsu walked up to the girl and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ui looked down, "Uh, I came here on behalf of onee-chan."

"Why?" asked Mio, who had joined them, "Where is she?"

"She said she wasn't feeling very good so she sent me here to give you back these things," she indicated the amp and the guitar.

"How come?" asked Ritsu.

Ui studied the drummer for a moment before answering, "Because of the trouble she caused at the dinner, she guessed that you wouldn't want her to be in the club any more. She also felt like she couldn't keep these things anymore. She told me to tell you that she's sorry for everything and that even though she won't be coming to the meetings, she'll just leave her name in the club membership as a silent member so you won't have to disband your club." She grew quiet for a moment before she sighed out.

Concerned Mio asked, "What's wrong?"

Ui bit her lip before she spoke, "It's just sad for onee-chan. I think for the most part she is making a good decision by stopping coming to the club because of you might being angry with her for hurting Satoshi-san. In any case, she was so excited to have joined the club and made new friends. On the first day of the school year, onee-chan said that she wanted to do something worthwhile since she was entering High School." She laughed a little, "She said that during most of her life she felt like she was just coasting through life and only doing the bare minimum. When she was looking at which clubs to join, she couldn't find the perfect one for her until she noticed the Light Music Club flyer. Before she signed up, it was something she thought about often until she finally took the plunge. She was happy to have met you two and one, Mugi-chan. Of course those are not onee-chan's words exactly. Now I just feel sorry for onee-chan."

Both Mio and Ritsu stood in silence as they heard Ui talk. They couldn't bring themselves to interrupt or even make a comment on what the youngest Hirasawa had said. Seeing as time was running out, Ui placed the Guitar in the bassist's hands and walked off saying how she had to get to school. She left the two musicians speechless; however, they eventually took the music equipment to the music room before heading off to class.

Lunch time came around; Mio and Ristu were both lost in thought about what to do. They sat together in the back, when Ritsu spoke, "You know, I don't hate Yui."

Mio looked at her girlfriend for a moment, "Neither do I."

"You know, I don't know if I should be mad at her for hurting my brother or ecstatic that he's finally getting what he deserves. To hit Yui or to kiss Yui, what would you do, Mio?"

Mio would have said "to kiss Yui," but she felt if she did that it would reveal too much of her conflicting emotions. While eating with the guitarist, the bassist couldn't help but feel jealous and anger towards Ritsu's brother. She knew she really like the cake loving brunette, but she still reminded herself that she was with Ritsu. Somehow, she wished she could have both. _Whoa, a threesome, I don't want that. I'm a one woman type of girl. I have enough problems with one. Oh how I felt joy when she announced she was gay, but oh how sad it was when I realized I didn't have a chance with her any ways._

"How about just hugging her?" Mio compromised as she ate away at her bento.

Ritsu was about to comment on that, but was interrupted by some girl in glasses clearing her throat. From the moment her eyes had landed on her, she knew that this girl wasn't from her class. "May I help you?" she asked.

The glasses wearing girl quirked a small smile, "Yes, my name is Manabe Nodoka; I'm a friend of Yui."

"Oh?" said Ritsu standing up. She was curious as to know how this girl was connected with their guitarist, "How do you know Yui?"

"We've been best friends since we were little," she then gave a shyer smile. "Um, we were also girlfriends."

"Really?" smiled Ritsu. "What happened?"

"We realized that we were better off as friends, since she's like a sister to me. It's just grew weird between us. I mean we've seen each other in diapers…" She sort of trailed off from there since she realized she should give too much information.

Mio on the other hand couldn't help but think that this four eyed girl, no offense, and Yui was just like her and Ritsu. She wondered if it was the same way between them, like they more like sisters than lovers. Then there's the fact that she had a huge crush on Yui. Mio had once believed that when you fall in love with someone you stay with that person through thick and thin. She loved Ritsu and their intimate moments, but she had always felt like something was missing. She was happy with Ritsu, but there was just something missing. She would think about the future and knew Ritsu would be with the drummer no matter what, but maybe not together in a relationship, just friends. Her mind then thought on her previous crush and realized that it was only moment because she knew deep inside that one day her little red headed friend would part from them. They would keep in touch and visit, but nothing more. As for Yui, she just felt drawn to her. At dinner when she saw how down trodden the girl look, she wanted to comfort her.

"In any case," Nodoka's voice interrupted Mio's musings, "I came to tell you that Yui didn't mean anything bad with your brother, Ritsu-chan. For the most part she's pretty oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings. That's not entirely true; she can see people's negative emotions, but she can't pick up other people's positive emotions."

"How is that possible?" asked Mio.

Nodoka smiled, "Yui has the biggest heart and she'll do almost anything to make someone happy. When someone is content she doesn't have to worry about keeping them happy; she kind of feeds off of it. Not really feeds off of it, but I think you get my point. She's so happy when others are happy that she doesn't pick up on any other emotions like love. When it came to our relationship, I kissed her, but we came to a mutual understanding with our break up. She's pretty loyal, so hurting someone she cares about, well it breaks her little. So, your negative emotions or any other actions you might take against won't be as bad as her guilt right now. If you forgive her now, she'll be right as rain tomorrow. Now I have to go, I thought I'll let you inform these things."

She bow her head and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How are you holding on to the story so far? I sorry any mistakes in grammar but I'm still being lazy. It's not I'm not taking being a writer seriously, it's just I don't have the time at the moment with school and things.**


	9. Chapter 9

School ended and the two band members walked up the two or three flights of stairs (where walking some many stairs, not knowing how many there were, is rather common) to the music room. Once inside they smelt the brewing tea, heard the humming of a happy blonde and saw a familiar glasses wearing adult sitting at a desk while she sipped peacefully at a cup of tea.

Ritsu smiled and walked over to the older woman to take a seat at her desk, "I haven't seen you in a while. Besides school, what else have you been doing?"

Sawa-chan gave a smile and answered, "It's mostly school or hanging with some of my friends from High School who are still around." She took another sip, "So, Mugi-chan told me how you found another member of for the light music club."

"We did," Mio sighed as she took her place amongst them.

The woman in glasses placed her cup down on the desk in front of her to peer at the bassist, "What's wrong?"

"There was… I don't know how to explain it," stated Mio catching the attention of Mugi who had joined them with some freshly brewed tea.

"Did something happen between Yui and you two?"

"Um, you could say that," Ritsu said vaguely.

Shaking her head at her girlfriend's attics, Mio started to explain about what happened at the family dinner the other night and how Yui had decided just to remain a silent member instead. As she spoke, Mugi and Sawa-chan took it all in. Both of them felt sorry of Ritsu's brother, but they were more amused than anything.

Setting her cup of tea on the desk in front of her after the thrilling tell of misunderstanding and misleading, Sawa-chan faced the drummer, "Well, Ritsu, it looks as if we have a problem to solve."

"What problem is that?" asked Ritsu.

"It's not really a problem just a hindrance. Basically, it's on your head. You see I have the strongest urge to pay this new member a visit because she sounds fascinating to me, but I won't if you don't want anything to do with her."

Ritsu sighed, "I find the whole thing funny, but still, he is my brother." She grew quiet for a moment, "I still can't believe how they could be together and she didn't know that my brother thought of her as his girlfriend."

"Maybe, she has a hard time with love?" suggested Mio. All head's turned to her trying to figure out where she was going with this. She shrugged and went to explain, "In a way she kind of reminds me of Nagisa."

"How so?" asked Mugi.

Mio pursed her lips in concentrating on how she should word this. "As you know, Nagisa is pretty popular. Both girls and boys would look at her and crush on her because of her sweet personality and her ability to love people. However, when it comes to people hitting on her or giving her obvious love sick faces, she rarely notices them. She's more for loving tons of friends instead of being in love with someone."

"Ah," came Ritsu in understanding, "Oh my… No wonder I like her. She does have that Nagisaness about her." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Ritsu, where are you going?" asked Mio getting to her feet.

The drummer spun around with a mischievous smile, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get our guitarist back." With that she was out the door. The others followed quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>They small group of females hopped out of Sawa-chan's mode of transportation as soon as it parked in front of the Hirasawas' residence. Ritsu, without much thought of what she would say or do before head, bounded towards the front door and knocked on it. She would have possibly used the doorbell, but it wasn't demanding enough. Plus she was a drummer, pounding things is what she did, much to Mio's chagrin.<p>

All the members of the small group reached the front door in time for it to be opened by one Ui, who looked weary from her unexpected visitors. "Hello, may I help you?"

Ritsu grinned from ear to ear as she replied, "Yes, we're here to see Yui."

"May I enquire after your intentions of speaking with onee-chan?"

Ritsu couldn't help but be impressed by Ui's maturity and use of big words. For someone younger than her, she would have found it irritating, but Ui was different in the fact so was a sweet girl who wasn't pompous or presumsus. "We're here to get our guitarist back."

A sweet smiled formed on Ui's face, "Come on in."

Ui moved out of the way to allow for the other to come inside. While they were taking their shoes off, the younger Hirasawa went to find an adequate number of house shoes (A/N: Random fact: In Germany and Switzerland they follow the shoe removing custom of Japan. Trust me; I've done it a time or two.) Once their feet were shod, Ui led the crew to the livingroom, where they found Yui in an unusual position. One leg was placed on the sofa while it made an L-shape with the other leg which was on the floor. Apart from the legs, Yui laid on her back as with one arm out stretched clutching a brown bottle (it wasn't beer, just a normal soda that looked like beer from the outside). The other arm was swung over Yui's eyes.

"How long has she been lying like that?" asked Sawa-chan a little worried.

Ui shrugged, "I think before I came home."

"She looks almost dead," stated Ritsu.

The younger girl shook her head, "She's not dead; she's just taking a nap."

"Taking a nap? She's barely moving," the drummer pointed out as she tried seeing if the girl of breathing from where she stood.

Mio tugged at the collar of her shirt, "Whoa, why is it so warm in here?"

The young brunette look towards the bassist, "After I left for school I turned on the heat."

"Why?"

"I thought it would calm onee-chan."

Both Mio could ask any more, a grunting noise was heard from where Yui was. All heads turned towards Yui who had moved her arm from her face. "Ui," she whined, "It's too hot in here. Can you please…" Before she could say anything more, Yui dropped the bottle in her hand and sort of past out again.

Seeing the state her sister was in, Ui went to change the temperature of the living. Once that was taken care of, she came back with a pitcher of water. The group watched silently as the younger Hirasawa walked over to her older sister. She looked down at the collapsed body as if it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, but her next action threw their guests for loop as Ui dumped water on Yui. From the immediate cold water Yui bolted right up and ran swiftly out of the living room.

"What just happened?" asked Mio.

"Yui is very sensitive when it comes to hot and cold," explained Ui as she took the pitcher back to the kitchen. "Sometimes I think she's cold blooded or something, but whatever the case maybe, when she is super hot, she just lays around motionless like you just seen."

"Why did you throw the water on her?" asked Ritsu who was curious. Truth be told, she was taken by surprised at Ui's antics. She kind of liked it.

"With adjusting the thermostat, it would have taken forever for her to come around. I didn't want you to wait too long so I threw cold water on her." She came back from the kitchen with a smile on her face and asked, "Would you care for some tea or a drink?"

"Yes, thank-you," said Sawa-chan. "Tea would be fine."

Ui looked to the other three. Mugi had also requested tea while Mio and Ritsu asked for some juice. Before the young Hirasawa worked on getting things together, she told the members of the Light Music Club to take a seat in the living room. Within five or so minutes, she brought in a tray laden with snacks and their drink. Just as the last person was served their drink, Yui came into the room wearing something different.

She took in her surroundings and asked, "Did I forget give you something?"

Ritsu shook her head, "No, but you did forget to keep your guitar."

Yui made a confused face, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," said Ritsu. "You're a member of the Light Music Club and as a member you have an instrument to play. I want to see how good you can get."

"You want me back in the club."

"Yes!"

"But what about…?"

"Ah, my onii-chan is a pain in the rear any ways. He used to pick on me tons. I think it's about time he gets what he deserves. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I should be thanking you."

Yui smiled brightly as she ran over to Ritsu and snuggled her cheek into the headband wearing girl. "Yeah! I'm so happy. I get to have Gitah back."

"Huh?" asked several voices.

"Gitah, it's the name I gave the guitar."

A few people laughed at how funny Yui was. Mio smiled at how cute the girl was, she also felt a little jealous of Ritsu. She wanted a hug from Yui too.

During the course of the whole meeting, Yui was finally introduced to Sawa-chan. Yui also introduce her younger sister to the teacher and pianist. The time was spent mainly taking and enjoying each other. Both Yui and Ui felt good having people over. Most of the time, it got kind of lonely having no parents around in a big house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to ask or maybe I did, I don't know, I didn't go back to my other chapters and see, but to those die hard K*ON fans, I hope it was okay to switch the age of Ritsu's brother. I know he is younger in the series but for this story, it was a necessity. Again with the grammer, I'm sorry. After this chapter I have about two more chapters to post of already written work before I have to write more, but that does not mean I have writer's block, I just have writer's ADHD. I'll probably focus on some of my other work.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple weeks were intense. At the beginning of those few weeks, Yui showed the most intensity as she focused her renewed energy in learning the guitar, although this energy was located more at home than in the club room. However, slowly but surely, the Light Music Club had begun to play together as a band. When it came to music they played pop songs from varies artists. For the most part the club enjoyed themselves since it was good exercise to see how well they could work together in blending their instruments together, but that's all they did. There was no singing just playing. Of course there was eating cake or other confectionary treats and drinking hot or ice tea.

Things were good, or at least that's what Mio thought. About a month after the whole dinner drama, Ritsu, who absolutely delighted in being around Yui and joking with her, came into the club while the rest of the club was sipping at some tea with a certain fire in her eyes. A fire Mio knew well. It meant Ritsu had an idea. "Mio?"

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"We've been doing an awesome job getting this club up and running, but I think we need to take the next step."

"And what step is that?"

Ritsu grabbed hold of Mio's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Song writing."

Shaking her head, Mio pushed Ritsu away from her and readjusted her school uniform. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's an excellent idea," exclaimed the drummer taking seat.

The bassist looked at her skeptically, "Seriously, writing our own songs? Ritsu, if we write our own songs and started singing them around people might start to figure out who we are."

"Not if we change our style."

"Huh?"

"Okay, as Blue Water we had a system going."

At the end of this statement there were a few gasps, well just two. Mio and Ritsu looked over to Sawa-chan and Mugi, whose mouths were opened. "Is there something wrong?" Mio asked.

Sawa-chan put the cup of tea she was drinking and put it down on the table and pointed a figure at Yui, "I can't believe you would bring up you-know-what in front of you-know-who."

Before the two members of blue water could say anything, Yui beat them to it, "You mean them being pop stars, I knew that from day one."

The teacher turned her attention back to her two charges, "You told her."

"Oh, they didn't tell me anything, Sawa-chan. I figured it out on my own," she turned her attention to the drummer and the bassist, "Should I call me sister up and have her help me in explaining how I know?"

Mio and Ritsu both hit their foreheads. "Apparently, I forgot to mention that," Mio said as she thought about that evening. Shaking it off, she gave a smile to Yui, "No, it's fine. I'm sure your sister has other things she could do." She then gave her attention to those in the dark. "In case you're wondering how Ui-chan fits in with this, I explain. Although they look completely different with their hair up, the same is not true with their hair down. They look as if they could be twins. So if they switched hair styles to match the other, one could be easily mistaken for the other."

"Because of what Mio said," Ritsu added her two scents, "she could see right past our disguises."

Sawa-chan snorted, "I don't see how changing your hair is really a disguise."

"Hey, it works for Ui and I," Yui defended.

Getting tired of the conversation change, Ritsu spoke before Sawa-chan could say anything, "So, now that that's settled lets go back to the topic of writing our own music. As I was saying, in Blue Water we have our own system. Nagisa would come up with the music and Mio would write the words."

"What do you propose this time?" asked Mio.

"A free for all," exclaimed Ritsu. "We can each write a song or more and put our input into it. We don't have to worry about people finding out who we are since we all have different styles or at least different feel or taste in music."

"Music, I could see," agreed Mio, "but what about words. I love writing, but I won't be able to."

"Mio, you're over thinking things. Words are words. Besides if you're so worried over it, just change your muse to something else. Find inspiration from other things. It should work out just fine."

Somehow Mio could not find fault in the drummer's reasoning. "Fine, we'll write original music."

"Yay," clapped Yui, but then she quitted down about a moment later. "I think I could do the writing words of a song, but I think I'll problem with writing the music."

"Why is that Yui?" asked Mugi.

The brunette scratched the back of her head, "Um, I think I'll show you." She stood up and took Mugi by the hand to drag her over to her keyboard. "Stay here while I'll get my guitar."

Once Mugi spotted Yui with her guitar strap around her head, she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to play something."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mugi went to play one of Blue Waters songs for a couple of bars. All the while, Yui stood there listening carefully. Once Mugi stopped playing, Yui breathed in and replayed what Mugi played. To the surprise of the rest of the club, the sounds coming from the guitar was practically note by note according to what Mugi had played.

When she ended, she looked up from her guitar and into the face of Sawa-chan, "Yui, you can play by ear?"

"If you mean that I can listen to a piece of music and play it on Gitah, then yes."

"I don't get it," said Ritsu. "If you can play by ear how did you learn how to play the guitar in the first place."

"Ui."

"You're sister can play the guitar?" asked Mio. "I didn't know that."

"Um, she can and she's very good at it. She helped me learn how."

Intrigued, Ritsu asked, "So, how long had your sister been playing the guitar?"

Yui placed a finger to her as if to think, but then hit herself for realizing something stupid, "She's been playing just as long as I have."

"What?!" exclaimed the group.

The guitarist just looked at everyone confused by their reaction. "Did I say something wrong?"

Seeing the girl's confusion, Mio walked over to her and gently laid a hand on Yui's shoulder. The action shot a buzz through the bassist's arm, but she tried to ignore it, "You didn't say anything wrong, we were just astounded by your news."

"Yeah," agreed Ritsu. "Is your sister really that good?"

The guitarist nodded her head like a bobble head doll. "Yes, she maybe even better, but I'm not sure, I don't really have anything to compare it to."

"We'll just have to come over and find out ourselves."

Mio slapped Ritsu in the back of the head, "Hey, you don't invite yourself over to someone else's home."

"It's fine," said Yui. "You guys can come over any time you want. We don't mind. It's actually really nice to have more come over."

Ritsu grabbed her new friend by the shoulders, "We're so coming over as often as we can."

"That's all nice and all," said Sawa-chan, who had something she wanted answered. "However, I would like to know something Yui."

The guitarist looked at her advisor with impatience in her eye, "Yes?"

"How come your sister learned how to play the guitar? Did she have a desire to learn?"

A sheepish look over came Yui's features. Mio couldn't help but notice how cute it made Yui looked, but her thoughts paused when the shorter girl spoke, "She didn't want to play the guitar; at least I don't think she did, but she learned to help me. You see, the book Mio and the others bought me, was a little confusing. The pictures in the book help when it came to knowing cords, but it just stopped there. It started getting complicated when it started using the music alphabet."

"Music alphabet?" questioned Sawa-chan.

"Yeah, you know, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, but nothing past that. It just didn't make sense to me like advance math. You add those to the music notes and things, it just hurt my head. Ui was able to understand better than I did. She was able to read whatever the notes were telling her, but I couldn't so she taught me how to play by ear. But she also made things a little simpler, by calling the C note 1 and numbing the notes going up as 1, 2, 3, 4, and so on. She also did the same as the ones going down, so, I play by ear and by number." (A/N: In "The Best of Both Worlds" I think I mentioned how I could play the piano, well I don't play by ear, but I do play by numbers, but only with the right hand. But I could just imagine Yui using the same method.)

"Interesting," said Sawa-chan, with a hand to her chin. "But even with your method of playing the guitar is somewhat unorthodox; I don't see how you would have a problem with creating your own music. You'll just have to need someone who could transcribe your music. I'm sure your sister or perhaps Mio could help you with that."

With this Yui's eyes brighten at the possibility, "Really?"

"Yes, really, Yui," said Mio, "I would be more than happy to help you."

"Yay!" overcome with excitement Yui threw her arms around Mio's neck. With the close proximity of the guitarist near, Mio felt a little light headed. She totally enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the brunette's body. Bravely out of curiosity, she took a brief sniff of the girl in her arms. She never smelt anything sweeter or more delicious than Yui. She smelt like sugar and spice and everything nice. It sort of made her heart beat super fast. However, just as quick as she received the hug and it was just as quick as she lost it. _Perhaps it was a good thing_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mio is really feeling the attraction. Huh? Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have one more chapter to post before I have nothing else to put up. Any guesses on when the break up is coming? I'll tell you this it's soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

For the next little while, the girls of the Light Music Club worked on writing their own songs. Mostly it was Mio, Ritsu and Mugi. Yui would have concentrated on her own work, but she had homework she had to do. Because she had a problem with being over obsessive with something she liked, she tends to forget the most important things like school work. So, to balance out both school and the club, she recruited the help of her childhood friend and ex-girlfriend. So far things were good.

Two or three weeks since they decided to take their music to the next level, Yui ran into the music room and bounce up and down as if she had eaten too much sugar.

"Whoa, what's the fire?" asked Ritsu as she sat behind her drums.

The guitarist looked over the drummer with a megawatt smile, "I just heard of a new ice cream shop that's going to open up tomorrow."

Ritsu liked sweets just as much as the next guy, but not as much as Yui, so her enthusiasm wasn't as high as Yui's, but she was happy for the girl. "Cool."

"I know, right." The guitarist walked over to Mugi with pure intent unknown to the others in the room. "Mugi?"

"Yes, Yui?" the blonde questioned.

"I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow for the opening of the ice cream parlor?"

The pianist fought to purse her lips together and just to keep a semi smile, "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Not if you don't want to count it as that? I mean we could just go as friends."

Mugi thought for a moment. She liked the idea of going to the opening, but did she just want to go alone with Yui, especially when she had feelings for an older woman. She smiled as she recalled when she met the woman. She was with Nagisa at the time as they were in a small piano room meant for practicing, when Sawa-chan barged in wearing her guitar looking for the red head. There was just something the way the older woman came in that interested Mugi. Eventually, during hanging around the red head so much, who also hung around Sawa-chan, she was able to get to know the older woman. With each piece of knowledge she grew to love the woman.

She then thought on if going with Yui to this opening was like some sort of betrayal. The idea of betraying her love, even if they weren't officially together, felt wrong. Of course, it would only be as friends, but would that be enough for Yui.

While Mugi warred in her mind over whether to accept the invite, Yui looked on her with great patience. Whatever bubble that surrounded them from the others burst with a question from Ritsu, "Hey, how come you're only asking Mugi to come and not the whole club?"

The guitarist turned around with a sheepish smile, "Um, do you really want to know the real answer?"

"Yes," said an exasperated Ritsu.

"Well, the last time you, me and Mio, hung out it didn't end well. I'm trying to avoid that. Besides, except for the time where Mugi came over to my house, she and I don't hang out much. I thought this would give us a chance to get to know each other more. Plus, with two people going it would cut down on the waiting time."

"What do you mean?" asked Mio as she joined into the conversation.

Yui started to wring her hands and looked down shyly (which in Mio's opinion was so adorable) as she said, "Because it's the opening of a new ice cream parlor as promo thingie they'll be giving away stuff for free."

This cause Ritsu to become all excited, "Oo, what kind of free stuff?"

The guitarist looked up, but not at anyone in particular, just the ceiling as she counted off on her fingers, "For the first ten they receive concert tickets. For the twenty after them they receive movie tickets. A hundred people after them get t-shirts. Then everyone else get pens or something like that."

"What are you aiming for, Yui?" asked Mio.

With a megawatt smile plastered on her face, Yui answered, "A t-shirt."

The falling of a chair to the ground brought everyone to attention as they looked towards the source. Three pairs of eyes stared at Ritsu, who was standing at her desk with one hand faced palm down on the desk and the other one lifted up in a balled fist, "Alright let's make it an all club event."

Unfortunately, no one could object to the idea for once Ritsu gets an idea in her head she usually does let go of it. Once that topic was settled, Ritsu acting like the president she was asked anyone if they have wrote any new songs. There was silence in the room for a moment until Mio plopped her backpack on her desk to root through it. She pulled out a black folder and pulled from it some sheet music she's been working on.

"I usually have a certain style when writing a song, but I decided to do things a little differently. You could say…" paused to look at everyone at the table taking a second or two longer glance at Yui before she finished, "I've been inspired into a different direction." She gave each girl a copy of her new song.

She bit her lip as she watched each member study the words on the page. Her eyes went to Ritsu's face first trying to see her reaction. The drummer's eye brows were furrowed as if deep concentration. _Oh, she looks serious._ After being amazed by Ritsu's behavior to Mugi, who showed no real emotion as if she liked it and hated it or anything. Then she finally looked on Yui. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Yui. When writing the song, she thought on her and how being around Yui made her feel. The way Yui was looking at the song as if it was the greatest piece of cake she has even ate just made Mio glow a little on the inside to know the other girl liked it. Unfortunately, the glow went away as she thought on Ritsu, who…

"Good work Mio," Ritsu interrupted her thoughts. "We'll start today on practicing, 'Light anf Fluffy Time.' Now that we have a new song, we need to decide who's going to sing. Personally, I think you should sing, Mio. You have the most…your voice is awesome."

"Me?" cried Mio. "Ritsu, you know how I am?"

Ritsu nodded her head, "Of course, but this is different that a pop concert. It's a smaller audience. Meaning it's a good time for you to get over some of your stage fright."

"You have stage fright, Mio?" asked Yui.

Mio blushed some, "I don't have stage fright per say. I just don't like being to the center of attention. Playing in the back ground, I'm okay with, but to sing… I have a hard time handling it."

"It's okay with me if Mio doesn't sing," Yui said, "But I would like to hear you sing one day."

The bassist felt her heart flutter. If it's for Yui then perhaps one day she'll sing for Yui. This notion shocked Mio because of how it rings with devotion to a girl she was not involved with.

As soon as these thoughts entered her mind they were gone as soon as she heard laughter from Ritsu, "I doubt you'll ever hear Mio sing, Yui."

"Why?"

"You know, I wouldn't have known how great singer Mio was if I didn't get to hear her sing in the shower once. She doesn't like to in front of anyone, but I wish she would." She heaved a sigh. "Okay, so Mio is out of the running for a singer. What about you Mugi?"

The blonde should her head, "I can sing, but I prefer to just play my keyboard."

Ritsu rubbed her forehead, "I'm out of the picture too." She turned her eyes on Mio again and made as puppy dogged as she could. "Can't you find it in yourself to…?"

"I'll do it," said Yui as she stood up from her in all eagerness.

Mio stared at Yui for just flicker of a second as if the guitarist was her knight in shining armor. Nobody saw that flicker except a certain blonde pianist, who didn't know how to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter should be a little longer because it will content two things: it reveal a secret of Yui's and an sad event for certain fans if those fans have read this story. What fans are those? I'll tell ya, at the end of the next chapter. Any guesses on Yui's secret?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I finally gotten around to finish this after, I don't know how long. Warning: I'm lazy and didn't feel like editing this. Sorry, but enjoy.

* * *

><p>On the walk home from school, Mio's turned over the club meeting in her mind. The song went okay. They were just practicing the music for today. They decided that Yui could just take the music home and learn the words there. They haven't heard her sing, but were willing to give her a chance. Mio couldn't wait to find out how she would sound vocally. Just thinking about Yui made her think about tomorrow and how she'll get to see her again. She again recalled how Yui sort of asked Mugi out on a date and how she wished that she was in Mugi's place.<p>

She knew she shouldn't have thought these things but she couldn't help them from coming in. She wanted Yui, who doesn't push her buttons like Ritsu does. She knows that Ritsu's heart was in the right place, but she could still be more considerate. Still… a date with Yui. A date? For some unknown reason she could not recall the last date she and Ritsu been on. Heck, she didn't even recall ever being on a date with her… well, that wasn't entirely true. The only times they been on dates together would be for special events like awards nights, etc. and the first date that Nagisa had arranged for them. Frankly, it disturbed her. They indulged in some heavy make out sessions, but they never do any romantic things together, just the two of them besides hanging out.

"Ritsu?" called out Mio as her voice stopped the woman in front of her.

The drummer turned around, "Yes?"

"When was the last time we've been on a date?"

Ritsu put a finger to her lip as if thinking about the answer. "I think the Yui fiasco at my house."

Mio rolled her eyes, "Ritsu, that wasn't a date. I'm use to coming over to your house and eating. I mean when was the last time we went to the movies together or ate at some restaurant or took a walk in the park to enjoy a crepe and the sun?"

Ritsu scratched her head, "I don't recall a time when we did. No, wait! Usually Nagisa would arrange something for us because of our busy schedule."

"Yes, but now we're free for anything and we haven't done something romantic together."

There was silence for a moment before Ritsu piped up, "Mio, are you asking me out on a date?"

Silence once again overcame them as Mio thought on Ritsu's question. A part of her wanted to go on a date with Ritsu to see about making their relationship work and regain that spark, but there was another brunette that occupied her mind. She was starting to question if being in a relationship with Ritsu was worth it if she was pining after someone else.

"Do you love me?" asked Mio.

Ritsu got a goofy grin on her face, "Of course, I love you."

"Are you in love with me?"

"What are you talking about? We're dating, aren't we?"

"We're together, yes, but we don't date." Mio took a moment to formulate another thought, "Ritsu, what is the last thing you think about when you go to sleep?"

The other girl rubbed the back of her neck, "Some nights I think about how much I miss Nagisa and being on the road. Others nights, I just don't think about anything."

The answer was semi surprising to Mio. She never thought that Ritsu had such a strong connection to Nagi. "What about when you wake?"

"I think about going to the club and hanging out with everyone."

"Do you even think of me?"

"When I'm with you, listen to music, or see a cute outfit that would look good on you. Why the twenty questions?"

Mio looked up to the sky as if seeking answer, "I just evaluating our relationship. You know I love you and I don't want anything to come between us because we've been friends since we were little."

"But…?" Ritsu prompted.

"I…" Mio didn't know where to go from here, sure she knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how she wanted to say it. "You read the words to the song I wrote."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"When I wrote the song I had someone on my mind," the raven haired girl paused for a moment, "But it wasn't you."

Mio had her head down now and studying the shoes on her feet. Although, she couldn't see it, she could feel Ritsu staring a hole through her. At that moment, Mio didn't know what to do or how to feel… well besides embarrassed. Lost in the moment, she was startled as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked to meet her friend's eyes. They didn't look angry or sad, they looked almost calculating as if trying find the right emotion to display. "Who were you thinking about?"

Mio didn't know how to respond. Ritsu loved Yui like a twin sister that she just found. They were both goofy, but Ritsu was silly in an obnoxious-get-on-your-nerves kind of way where Yui was more innocent and naive. One's more of a prankster while the other one does it because it is who she is and it comes from the heart. Yui is all heart and that's why Mio was falling for her. At that moment, she wished she could see Yui and hold her. " I rather not say," Mio decided.

Ritsu nodded her head and removed her hand, "Then I won't push."

"Seriously?" Mio asked unbelievingly, "Normally you would."

"True, but… I can't put my finger on it, but there's a part of that's saying to let it go."

"Thanks."

Silence engulfed them for a moment as they decided to continue to walk on home. As they approached Mio's house, Ritsu stopped and turned to her companion, "Hey Mio?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us, do you want to do?"

This here was the tricky part. Mio wanted to continue to be friends with Ritsu, but date her would be wrong if there was someone else on her mind. "Maybe we should…"

Before she could continue Ritsu interrupted, "Just remember, we'll always be friends."

Mio nodded and smiled, "Okay, I think I want to break things off romantically. If I'm falling someone else, it wouldn't be fair to you."

"I totally agree," Ritsu said brightly as if the break up wasn't such a loss to her.

Mio furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you so happy?"

Ritsu grew a little sheepish, "Well, I didn't want to mention it earlier, but there is this girl that has been on my mind lately and I'm sort of glad that we broke up."

Unable to control herself, Mio hit Ritsu on the head.

"What was that for?"

The raven heard beauty shrugged, "You ticked me off."

"It was jealousy?"

"No, it just some things you say and do truly tick me off and I just have to hit you. You should be more honest."

"I could say the same to you."

Mio threw her hands in the air in frustration, "We just broke up and we're fighting."

"It's what we do and how we relate," Ritsu said as she was still rubbing at her sore head. "You know, I was once told our relationship is not healthy."

Mio raised an eyebrow at that one, "Who said that?"

Ritsu grew a smile on her face as her eyes shone brightly, "Ui."

More disbelief over took Mio as her mouth hanged up at a shocking revelation. She couldn't believe that she and Ritsu had fallen for sisters. What's more, she had never seen Ritsu so love struck before. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, "You like Ui."

Ritsu became uncharacteristically sheepish, another new thing for Mio. "Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Since the dinner. The way she described Yui's way of eating…"

Mio would concede that but only for other reasons, "But when did she tell you our relationship wasn't healthy?"

"When we went to her house that one time," Ritsu answered. "You hit me in the head a couple of times that day and Ui noticed. When we were in the kitchen getting snack, she said that for a couple we should do suffer from an abusive type of relationship. I get you mad because I disrespect your boundaries and you hit me because of the results. She asked where was the love in that as she picked off a tray and left me in kitchen to ponder over her words."

"What did you conclude?"

"That she was right," Ristu took a breath, "She sort of like you in being able to handle responsibility, she scolds just like you but much more gently. I need someone like that."

Mio nodded her head in understanding. Ristu needed to be around someone who wouldn't put up with her antics and Mio needed someone who could push to her to have more fun. "Well, I wish you luck."

Ritsu beamed as she kissed Mio's cheek and walked away wishing her a good night.

Mio went inside feeling a lot lighter and happier. However, there was still one problem that plagued her, she didn't know how to approach Yui or if Yui really liked her besides being her friend. The weight that she had lifted returned full force. _Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with Ritsu. _Feeling suddenly tired she went to her room to do her homework. At least that was something she could easily solve.

* * *

><p>The new ice cream parlor was pretty busy by the time the music club arrived. Mio looked over at Yui who had the most determined face on as she looked around at all of the other costumers. The raven haired took note them, some of them were showing off their T-shirts while their companions were licking or spooning away at some delicious looking ice cream. When she looked back over to Yui, she giggled as the girl beat their small group together to the line. The brunette was literally bouncing on the soles of her feet in anticipation.<p>

Mio couldn't help but wonder what type of lover Yui would be with that must enthusiasm. The bassist assumed the girl would be passionate, but maybe a little rough. Of course, maybe Yui would be caring and gentle based on how the girl took excellent care of her guitar. Whatever the case maybe, Mio wanted to find out.

She joined her friends in line as she studied the menu. There were many flavors to choose from. In the end she decided on a melon chocolate chip bowl. The line slowly crept forwards until it was their turn to go. Mio watched as Yui proudly approached the countered and ordered chocolate birthday cake ice cream with a caramel sauce. The server dished up the ice cream and past it down to the cashier, who was handing out the T-shirts. Skipping over to him, Yui seemed a little hesitant as to what to expect. However, she needn't have feared for she had gotten what she came here for. Drapping the shirt over her shoulder after paying the cashier, Yui took her ice cream over to a table for four.

Mio held back her glee, as she watched as Yui painstakingly watched her ice cream as she waited for the other club members to come and join her. The bassist knew the guitarist wanted to dig in, but she showed her patience in being polite. It was only after everyone went through the line did Yui dig in.

Ritsu nudged the girl in the ribs, "So, let's see it."

Yui, who was lost in a bite of chocolate, merely handed the shirt over for Ristu to see. The drummer held up the yellow shirt and saw the store's emblem on the back with the kenji for grand opening on the front pus date and time. She gave it back to Yui, "You should go to the bathroom and put it on."

Between mid-bites, Yui looked at Ritsu with a bright smile, "Okay." Taking the shirt, she rushed off to the bathroom.

As soon as she left Ritsu took a bite of her ice cream and said with a mouth full, "I'm glad we were able to be friends with her."

Mio held back on hitting Ritsu on the head for being rude simply because she didn't want to cause the girl to choke.

"I agree," Mugi said. "She makes things more interesting."

Mio simply nodded. As she was eating her ice cream, she noticed that Ritsu had gotten a little ice cream on her shirt rolling her eyes, grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and wiped the strawberry goo off of the brunette, "Geez, you have to be careful."

"I try," the drummer whined. "But sometimes it happens and to can't control it."

"Yeah, uh huh." Skeptical, Mio stood up and walked the napkins over to the trash can by the doors. Unfortunately, that was a big mistake.

As soon as she turned around, she heard a loud ruckus coming from behind her. She turned around to see three black clad men armed with guns storming into the parlor wearing ski masks. The one closest to her grabbed her put a gun to her head. "Everyone, drop to the ground."

There were cries going on throughout the store as people did as the masked man said. As the other two mask men lowered the blinds of the shop and barred the doors. "That's good, now everyone don't move you and this girl will be fine."

Mio had never felt as nervous as she did then. Her hands were sweating like no one's business as she remained locked in the guy's arms. She hated feeling trapped, but there was nothing to do but stay calm and pray to whatever kami to save her. Then she thought on Yui, who was still in the bathroom and prayed that she would just stay in there or at least heard the commotion and went to go get help.

"Now, that I have everyone's attention, I need you to listen closely, we are going to play a game called give me your cellphones and other communication devises to these men. Afterwards, I want you to remain quiet as church mice."

Mio watched as everyone did as the man holding her was saying. She also felt the creep holding her patting her person for anything that might be on her. Having his hands on her made her feel dirty, but she was thankful when he stopped molesting her.

Once everyone gave up their electronic devises, the man began again, "Good, now I what to talk to the manager."

A middle-aged man in a pinstriped shirt stood up with his hands raised. "Yes?"

The man holding Mio dragged her over to the manager, "Good, I want you to call up your boss and have him call up to the big boys of this parlor. Tell him there's a hostage situation that each person that he wants alive, we want a hundred thousand dollars."

The manager nodded his head and proceeded to the back room with one of the other masked men.

Mio looked around the parlor trying to count up how many people there are. There were about ten members of staff alone, plus about sixty-two costumers that range from one year old and older. Doing some quick mental calculations that was about ransom of seven million two hundred thousand dollars. She felt sort of scared that her life was on the line for money. She thought of the money she had saved up, along with Ritsu and Mugi. She knew that they could easily come up with it. Especially, Mugi, whose family was pretty wealthy.

There was nothing the bassist could do but stand there as watched the horror around her and feeling the fear in herself. She looked over to the other masked man who was looking through the various cell phones as if doing some serious phone shopping. The man stopped at a familiar looking phone and held it up, "Hey Boss?"

The holding her looked over to phone guy, "What is it?"

Phone guy dump all the other phones in a bag and came over to his boss, "The owner of this cell phone is worth a mint."

A closer look at the phone and Mio realized it was Mugi's.

"Yeah," the boss said as he looked at the phone and the many contacts and pictures. "Now you're thinking. He searched the room until his eyes landed on Mugi. He directed his goon over to the pianist with his gun, "Give her the cell phone and have her give her daddy a ring. Make sure it's on speaker."

"How much money do you want?"

"Thirty million and a getaway car."

There was nothing she could do but watch as Mugi placed the call. As Mugi was talking to her father, the manager and the other masked figure came out from the back room. The manager laid back down on the ground as the goon approached the boss.

"Any good news," asked the boss.

"The Suzumi Corporation would like to discuss negotiations."

"What they want to discuss terms? There's nothing to discuss. Take to manager and play our trump card and ask for more money." He kept the head pointed at Mio's head and dug in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out what looked like a detonator and gave it to the goon. "Remember, we have twenty of his buildings set up. Explain to him we will set them off one by one unless he gives us our due. One million for each location."

The goon nodded to Boss before grabbing hold of the manager and head back to the back room.

"You were going to ask for that money before the first phone call."

All eyes turned towards the door of the girl's bathroom door as the call of sirens could be heard from the outside. Mio felt the Boss grip her tighter with his arm and press the gun tighter to her forehead. Tears started to leak from her eyes and feared gripped her heart as Yui foolishly made an appearance.

"Now, little girl, I thought I told you to be quiet."

Yui shrugged, "I didn't hear you. I was in the bathroom."

"Okay, now I'm telling you to now or missy here gets hurt."

Yui looked from the masked man to Mio. At the moment Mio was begging with her weary eyes for Yui to listen to the man and get down on the ground to stay safe. Instead of backing down, Yui had on a leave-it-to-me smile on.

"Take me in her place?" she asked.

The Boss looked from the brunette to the girl in his arms and back again. "No, I think I want to keep her and maybe have a little fun with her." The man started to grab hold of one of Mio's breasts and started kneading it. A river of tears was starting to run down Mio's cheeks. "You are a pretty one."

"Stop," yelled Yui. "You can do what you want with me but leave her alone."

The Boss looked at Yui once again, "You want to be shot don't you. Shut up and get on the ground."

"I won't shut up until you let go of her and take me."

Just then the muffled megaphoned voice crackled in the air, "This is the police, we got the place surrounded."

However, no one was really paying attention besides the three masked figures. The Boss looked from everywhere trying to figure out his next step. When he looked back at Yui, he called, "You brat come here."

The small girl walked unabashedly up to the Boss as if she faced these types of people all the time. Once she was by Mio and the Boss, she stopped, "Yeah?"

"You really want to take her place."

Yui nodded her head, "It looks like fun."

There was something off about those words. Mio couldn't understand what was going through Yui's mind. The girl was rather naïve, but this naïve… maybe naïve is the wrong word. The girl was not all she had appeared to be. Seriously, she had known that her and Ritsu were members of Blue Waters and didn't say anything. Of course, she didn't really notice that she was dating Ritsu's brother. Yui was a mass of confusion, but Mio loved her. Especially now since the girl was putting her life on the line for her.

However, those words caused a shiver to go down the Boss and Mio felt it leaving her to wonder why. She also feared that the man would refuse and accept. Actually, Mio didn't know what she wanted to happen.

There was no time for her to think about it anymore as the Boss pushed her to the ground and grabbed Yui roughly. However, the next few minutes became sort of a blur as she saw Yui grab hold of the arm that held the gun over her shoulder and kicked the between the legs. She was lightning fast as she brought the boss to his back while disarming him with the impressive karate moves.

As the Boss became disarmed, phone guy came running towards Yui to knock her out, but Yui produced a gun which looked like it had a silencer on the end from her person and shot the phone guy in the shoulder. The goon with the manager came running out and she shot him in the shoulder. With both henchmen out cool from strong tranquilizer that was in the darts, Yui turned back to the Boss and aimed at him.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with guns, it's dangerous." She then shot him in the arm to make him go to sleep. Taking off her shoes, Yui pulled out the laces which happened to parachute cord and began to tie up the Boss. She went to the other two goons and took away any weapon and tied them up as well.

Once she was finished, she took all the arms and threw them in the trash can by the door before opening it. Not soon afterwards, swarms of officers were piling into the parlor.

Mio remained on the ground totally at a loss for words. She couldn't explain to herself what exactly happened. First, she was fearing for her life and Yui's, the next, Yui was going all Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. Mio only had eyes for Yui as she watched her savior, the girl of her dreams talking to one of the policemen. She wanted to go over her and kiss her, but she felt something weighing her down.

No, seriously, something was weighing her down. She tore her eyes away to see what had a hold of her. It was Ritsu, who was crying into her shoulders. "I was so scared."

Mio wrapped her arm around Ritsu to comfort her and herself, "So was I."

"I thought I was going to lose you."

The bassist shuttered a breath before replying, "But you didn't."

Both Ritsu and Mio were trying to dry their tears away from each other cheeks when Mugi decided to join in. "Thank goodness for Yui."

"I didn't know she had it in her," Ritsu said.

"I know," Mio agreed as she moved her away from her friends to see about their guitarist went to. Sadly, she was no longer by the door or anywhere else in the parlor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll have the entire story completed without editing. If I receive three reviews for this chapter today, I'll post another one later tonight. If not you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Any guesses on what Yui and Ui's parents do for a living in my verse?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Since posting the last chapter, I have gotten my three reviews. Two of them were today, but they don't really count towards yesterday's goal, but I appreciated them anyways. I'm going to post today anyways. The Journey is almost over just bare with me.

* * *

><p>Mio's parents had kept a watchful eye on her daughter throughout the weekend much to Mio's distress. She wanted to get out of her house to visit Yui and to see how the girl was. She called a few times, but received no answer and it was starting to get on her nerves and make her worry about how Yui was doing.<p>

So when, it came time for school on Monday, Mio arrived early to find the hero of her heart. Unfortunately, Yui was absent that day and the next, but she showed up on the day after to the club. She looked a little worn out as she carried Guita on her back. She flopped down on in her chair and put her arms under her head to sleep. Everyone else, including Sawa-chan, came in and allowed the tired looking to rest.

However, Yui would remain resting. She shot up out of her and towards her guitar, "Sorry, I wasn't here the last two days, but I was really working hard on the song. Once Guita was around her neck she started to play the opening chords. Mio smiled at how perfect Yui was playing. She nodded her head with the music, but took note that Yui wasn't singing.

"Hey, Yui, shouldn't you be singing," Ritsu commented.

Yui looked up briefly and back to guitar, "Let me try it again." So she played again, but still she wasn't singing.

"You're still not singing," Sawa-chan commented. "Do you not have the words memorized?"

"No, I do," Yui eagerly said, "It's I get so wrapped up in the music I forget to sing."

"Okay, we'll try to remind you."

Yui gave the thumbs up and started from the beginning again. Even with encouragement, she still failed. Although she was disappointed in not hearing Yui sing, Mio still felt bad for the girl. She was going to offer her services when Sawa-chan beat her to the punch. The older woman grabbed Yui by the arm dragged her out of the room while shouting, "I'm kidnapping her for extra lessons."

Just as the left, the clubroom seemed too lost a bit of its shine or so Mio thought. It was also upsetting to know that she wouldn't be able to talk to Yui about what happened the other day. She drank her tea in silence and realized, Yui didn't eat any cake. Shooting her head towards the doors, a sinking feeling of worry overcame her for her love.

"Should we really leave Yui in the hands of Sawa-chan?" asked Mio.

Ritsu shrugged, "She'll be fine. Now there is something we should think about."

"What's that?" asked Mugi.

"We name to come up with a name for the band."

Mio looked from Ritsu and to the door and back again, "Shouldn't Yui have a say as well?"

"Of course, but I only brought it up to begin the thinking process. I was also thinking it would also be great to go karaoke with Yui for what she did."

Mugi clapped her hands, "I think that's a fantastic idea. Why don't we have a sleepover at my place this coming weekend?"

"Okay. We'll tell Yui the next time we see her," declared Ritsu.

_If we see her, _Mio thought.

* * *

><p>It was another two days until they saw Yui again. She still seemed a little exhausted as she walked in through the door of the clubroom on heals of Sawa-chan.<p>

"It was a feat of the gods, but I did it," she declared as she took a preferred cup from Mugi as she sat on the sofa. The others girls followed sans Yui, who was standing in the same position she was in two days before. Beginning like she did before, she played until the wordfs should appear, but when she went to open her mouth, nothing came out.

Yui stopped playing and pointed to her throat.

Mio stood up, "She lost her voice. Sawa-chan!"

Sawa-chan waved her worry away, "It's okay give her some rest, she should be fine in a day or two. The important thing is she can sing and play. Notice how she opened her mouth to sing."

Mio wanted to hit Sawa-chan. Instead she walked over to Yui and dragged her over to the pushed together desk for her tea and cake. "If you can't sing, you might as well enjoy the some cake."

Yui looked up at Mio with a tired smiled (nearly killing Mio's spirit) and mouthed _thank-you. _She drank the tea, but pushed the cake aside much to Mio's displeasure. She liked watching and hearing Yui eat. It was her guilty pleasure, but to be denied… She was torned between anger and worry. She let worry win out as struggled against the will to pull Yui into a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay, but how can she do that when she didn't know what was troubling Yui. She could ask the girl, but she didn't think that she would get answer to her questions.

Due to the lack of Yui's voice, the request for the sleepover was delayed a week.

It wasn't until the following Monday, when Mio actually heard Yui's singing voice. She enjoyed listening to it. Although she didn't want to, she ended up comparing it to Nagisa's a little. It wasn't as well toned, but it could easily fixed with time, but it was the sweetest and cutest samprano, she had ever heard. So, entranced was she was Yui's voice that she felt like joining her to see how their voices would blend.

Just the thought of a duet sent a thrill through her.

After Yui's short performance, every member of the club applauded. Yui gave a nervous smile of accomplishment as she took a bow.

"That's perfect," Ritsu said as she stood up and approached the guitarist. She draped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Now we have a singer, four members, and songs, we need a name."

Yui looked over at Ritsu, "I thought it would be Blue Water."

The rest of the members of club laughed a little. Ritsu wiped away a tear, "I don't think so. That's only a Mio and my thing."

Yui shoulders slumped a little, "Oh, okay?"

"That's fine," Mio said trying to comfort the girl, "We just need a name that represent us as a club."

"How does Blue Water represent you, Ricchan and Nagisa?" After the disaster dinner, both Mio and Ritsu told Yui and Ui about the real identity to their third member.

Everyone went over to the joined desk for their tea and cake. Mio took a sip of hers trying to figure out how to answer. "The music school that we were at had an indoor pool. It was a place where we could just go, exercise and take breaks from music. Most of the time there's water in the pool unless it needs cleaning."

"Unfortunately, we had to clean it once," Ritsu mumbled.

"Why?" asked Yui gently sipping her tea.

The raven haired girl shook her head, "We got in trouble."

"What did you do?"

Mio shot Ritsu a dirty look, "Ritsu thought it would be fun to have a paint war."

"It was fun, but I wasn't the one who started it. I was doing just fine working on the sky of the mural. It was your fault to working on the sea underneath me."

Yui held up a finger, "I think I see where this is going. So, that incident brought along the name of Blue Water?"

The other members nodded their heads.

"What we need now is to come up with something that ties us together," Ritsu explained, "Like the American bands Bowling For Soup or Smashing Pumpkins."

"Ritsu," Mio began, "Both those band names deal with food."

"What can I say, I forgot to bring a lunch and I'm hungry." With that Ritsu grabbed her cake and stuffed her face.

"Are you really hungry?" asked Yui.

Ritsu nodded her head with a mouth full of food. The guitarist slid her plate over to Ritsu to taste. Mio nearly had a heart attack; she glanced from Yui to Ritsu and up to Mugi, who looked concerned. If there was one thing she knew about Mugi, the girl loved to hear Yui eat sweet as much as she did. She vowed to talk things over with Mugi later. Until then, she sipped her tea then snapped her fingers as if remembering something.

"Yui?"

The brunette looked at Mio for a second then looked away, "Yeah?"

Being bold, Mio reached across the desks and took one of Yui's hands. Sadness engulfed her as she felt the hand slip from hers. Regardless, she trudged on, "I've been meaning the thank-you for the other week, but it's been…"

"It's fine," Yui said. "It was nothing."

"It was something to me," Mio said.

"And me too," Ritsu barged into the moment.

Something gripped Mio's heart as Yui looked down at her tea as if nothing else existed. She wanted to know what was on the girl's mind. It must have been something heavy or she would be shying away from things.

"I have to admit," Mugi started, "I've never seen someone move like that in real life. How did you learn such skill?"

Yui shrugged, "It's just something my parents taught me. I'm not sure what they do for a living, but the made sure that Ui and I were able to defend ourselves. We've have marital arts training since learned how to walk."

"What about that gun?" asked Ritsu. "It came out of nowhere."

"It was just a dart gun. My parents also wanted us to learn any and all small weapons. I also know how to wield a sword."

"I'm not going to deny that you can," Mugi sipped her tea, "But I still find it unbelievable that as a clumsy girl, you could handle yourself well with fighting."

Again Yui shrugged, "I don't have an answer for that. I am just as I am."

Any further discussion on the matter was left not discussed.

After some silence, Mugi spoke, "I was thinking about having a karaoke slumber party this coming weekend. I was hoping to invite everyone here to come."

"I'm in!" exclaimed Ritsu, who was now half way through Yui's slice of cake.

Mio smiled, "I'll be there as well."

Everyone looked over at Yui, expecting her to say something.

"Yui?" Mugi prompted.

Yui looked up and shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Mio.

"I don't want to leave Ui home alone."

"You could bring her with," Ritsu suggested, but Mio knew there was more to it.

Yui took a moment to pause think things over before replying, "I'll have to ask her."

"Great," exclaimed Ritsu.

Mio rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. She was thankful to have Ritsu in her life. She was also thankful that their friendship survived. Of course, things might have been different if Ritsu hadn't found someone. The girl could be rather possessive. Maybe that's the wrong word. Ritsu clings onto things like concepts, people, and ideas like starting a band. She has a hard time letting go and moving on. Stubborn was also a good word to describe her too, although Ritsu has also described her as stubborn so it turned about fair play.

* * *

><p>The next day Yui came to school and said that Ui rather stayed home. Mio was disappointed, but so was Ritsu. However, Mio sensed something wasn't right with Yui. The girl was absolutely not herself since the ice cream parlor and Mio wanted to know why. She could ask Yui, but the girl was not one for opening up unless it was her sister which gave Mio a bright idea.<p>

During lunch come Wednesday, she met up with Mugi in the library. In whispered tones, Mio asked Mugi what she thought about the whole Yui situation.

The only thing that Mugi said on the matter was, "I think it has something to do with you."

"With me? Why? I've done nothing to her."

"I know that, but I've seen her when you're not around. She's all her normal happy self, but when she is around you she doesn't meet you in the eye. She hasn't since even before the whole ice cream parlor fiasco."

"But I don't know what I could have done wrong. I've been nothing but kind."

Mugi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Although… I have seen her sneak side glances at you. When you're not looking which is tough since you like looking at her."

Mio held her head down in shame. "I know, but she is so cute and funny. She makes me laugh."

"You must really love her."

With a blush tinting her cheeks Mio nodded, "I do. She makes me feel protected. Did you know she saved me from embarrassment on my first day here?"

Mugi shook her head.

"I had cat whiskers on my face and forgot to wipe them off. We ran into each other and she didn't comment or anything, but simply wiped away the marker. She's always doing stuff for me," Mio realized. First the cat whiskers, then the singing, and finally the ice cream parlor. "She's my little hero. What am I going to do?"

"First, have you told Ritsu about your crush?"

Mio nodded, "We broke up."

"That's news to me. Does Yui know?"

With a shake of raven locks, Mugi received her answer.

"How long ago did you break up?"

"Right before the parlor?"

"That might explain things," Mugi said lost in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"If Yui has a crush on you and did everything to save your life and whatever virtue you have left, no offense." The other girl didn't take any. "Then saw you being all lovey dovey with your 'girlfriend,' she probably felt unwanted."

"The only way we can be sure," Mio began, "is to talk to her sister. I'm sure she knows what's going on with Yui."

"Good. Good. How are we to talk with Ui-chan?"

Impulsively, Mio said, "We kidnap her right now."

That's just what they did. Mio talked Sawa-chan in excusing both her and Mugi from the rest of school while Mugi called one her limos to come and pick her up. After getting in the limo, they set off to Ui's middle school where they called the girl to the office for a family emergency. It took Ui one minute flat to make it to the office. Mio was impressed, but scared if Ui this was the younger girl's passion for her sister. She shook that thought aside and with the help of Mugi took the girl out to the limo. The driver took off.

"What do you want from me?" the young brunette asked.

"We need to talk to you about Yui," Mio stated as she got comfortable.

"What about Onee-chan? Is she alright?"

"That's what we want to know."

Ui grew quiet and sighed not wanting to answer anything.

The silence was killing Mio. In desperation, she grabbed hold of Ui's hands, "Ui-chan, Yui has been depressed from the last two weeks. We're worried about her."

"I'm glad that Onee-chan has found such nice and caring friends, but Onee-chan will be fine."

Letting out a loud sigh of frustration, Mio squeezed Ui's hand tighter, "Please, this is important. Why is Yui so depressed?"

"She's…" Ui paused. It didn't look as if she was going to continue. "She's heart broken."

"About what?"

Ui took her hands away from Mio's, "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Why? I want Yui to be happy; I care for her."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ui looked away from Mio, "Yes, as a friend."

Mio shook her head, "No, I… I love her."

Quick as lightning, Ui's head whipped towards Mio. Her eyes bore into the other girl making Mio sweat a little. "But you have a girlfriend."

"We broke up and it's okay because…" Mio debated on revealing Ritsu's secret crush. On the one hand, she would want Ritsu to do that to her, but on the other hand it could be go pay back and might let Ui open up to her. "Because Ritsu sort of has a thing for you."

The young brunette pursed her lips and looked sternly at Mio, "Are you being serious?"

The older girl crossed her heart, "I wouldn't have said anything if it weren't. You won her over with your words. You've touched her brain like no one has done before and that says something. You might not feel the same way, but just think it over and be proud that someone outside your family loves you. She was disappointed that you declined the invite to the karaoke slumber party."

"What invite?"

This time it was Mugi who spoke, "The invite to my house. I thought Yui told you."

"She didn't." Ui bit her lip and then sighed in resignation. "I normally don't betray my Onee-chan's trust, but if she's lying…It's not a good sign. She is honest to a default. Look, at the beginning of the school year, my Onee-chan came home with the biggest grin saying how she thinks she found her soul mate. Onee-chan doesn't pursue, she believes in letting things happen. Of course, she didn't know if her soul mate would like her the same way she like her, but vowed to herself to be a faithful friend and if things turns out how she hopes then all the more better. How unfortunate for her to find out that her soul mate is already dating someone. The week she decided to quick the club was more than offending Ritsu. It was hard on her to be in a club where her soul mate was with her girlfriend."

"Are you saying that Yui likes me?" Mio questioned.

"Yes, do you know how many pictures she has drawn of you with cat whiskers?" Ui asked. "She has a whole notebook full and they keep on getting better. Did you know the real reason she picked the guitar out was because you play bass?"

No, Mio didn't know that at all. Although, she did feel flattered.

"She wanted to play the base like you, but thought better of it and chose the guitar instead."

Shaking her head in wonderment, Mio collapsed on in her seat with thoughts flowing through her. "I need you confess to her." Springing forward, she looked right into Ui's eyes, "You are going to convince her to come to the sleepover. It's for her own good."

"I understand, but if you hurt my Onee-chan…"

The sentence was left open ended, but Mio knew the truth behind the threat. Ui was dangerous, but so was her sister. She could be dead meat. Gulping down her fear, she ploughed through. "I would never hurt her. I think she's my soul mate too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **After this chapter, there is one more chapter, an epilogue, and I think a drabble or omake or something about Yui's reaction to Azusa. That part I haven't written yet. Or I could do like I did with my companion fic to this piece and just do a one shot collection for this universe.

Again if you want another chapter today I would like three more reviews. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here you have it! The final chapter. I can't believe I finished this thing. Thanks for the support. There's still an epilogue plus bonus chapters in a side sort of thing.

**Background on Yui and Ui's parents: **As I forgot to mention about Yui and Ui's parents, they are international spies. In K-on!, they never really brought up what their parents did so it left it up in the air for anything. I just choose spies. Out of the sisters, Ui has more of a grasp of what their parents do for a living. Yui as air brain as she is tries not to think about it. She has a feeling, but decides to push it back to her mind and forget about it for the sake of looking more normal and calm for her sister. However, Ui is more aware than Yui. More interesting facts, between this story and the companion fic, both tales get interwoven deeply on this idea. The Miator's first year student, Chiyo, comes from a family that runs a Dojo. I'm not making this up. Read the light novel. In any case, the Hirasawas learned their marital art style at Chiyo's family dojo and taught their children well. In a way it sort of like Yui and Ui grew up like the kids in _Spy Kids, _except the parents never quick and the children are trained. In regards to the sisters following in their parents foot steps, if and when it officially comes out to them, Yui would continue to be band member and Ui would lead a double life. At least in my universe. I know I could have put this all in my story, but this was all done Mio's POV and I didn't want to take too long in writing this story.

In one of my reviews, someone mentioned how Yui might have a crush on Mugi... Well, I wanted to misdirect... I'll explain better in a one-shot. Until have fun reading.

* * *

><p>According to Ui, it took a promise sweets and the power of conviction that only a sister has (Mio, who never had a sister, didn't understand this, but she pegged it up to how Ritsu and Nagisa could get her to do something when she didn't want to) to get Yui to agree to the sleepover. However, Ui had convinced Yui, Mio didn't really care. She was excited to have the guitarist agree to come. Now all she had to do was plan on how things will play out from there on out.<p>

A plan. She had a plan and it was simple. It was much simpler than what Ritsu might have come up, but it was perfect. All she really needed was alone time with Yui. The thought of being alone with the brunette brought a smile on her face. It was all she wanted. She bit her lip as she kept going over in her mind the speech she was going to say to Yui when the time was right, all while her eyes were numbly watching the scenery pass by her from the back seat of Mugi's limo. The Ouji-sama had arranged for one to pick them up after their club meeting, but not before swinging by Ui's school and picking her up.

The drive was nerve wracking for Mio as she sat right next Yui. Not that she minded, but she didn't expect that much closeness. Ritsu upon seeing Ui beamed and wanted to sit next to the other girl. Poor drummer, she was still in the dark about the whole crush-on-Yui thing. Not that Mio didn't want to tell her… there's no right set of words to describe Ritsu, no… there was… her loyal and obnoxious pain-in-the-rear. In whatever case Ritsu was to her, she didn't tell Ritsu, because she didn't want the drummer to interfere. If there was one thing that Mio knew about her friend was that Ritsu would find a way to interfere. This thing with Yui was not about Ritsu at all, she wanted it to remain that way.

She tore her eyes from the window and looked over at Yui, who was sitting quite demurely. Taking a chance to speak to her, Mio said, "I'm glad you're able to come."

Yui moved her head to cast a brief glance at Mio and giggled nervously, "Yes, well…" She trailed off on her thought as if not knowing what to say.

Mio bit her lip again and decided to help the girl out, "It doesn't matter. I'm just really happy that you're here."

"Really?" asked Yui. "Why?"

"Yui, you're an important member of the club. You've completed us." Daringly, Mio grabbed Yui's hand. "Thank-you."

The brunette scratched the back of her head and giggled awkwardly again, "I didn't do anything special."

"NMmm," (a/n: I'm not sure how to write out the sound, but it's that sound that sound Anime charcter use that is a cross between Mmm and Na huh) Mio negiated, "You are special. Do you want to know how special?"

Yui didn't say anything, but Mio thought she saw the girl nod her head a little.

Seeing how this might be good time to score some seduction points, Mio brought her lips to Yui's ear and whispered, "You are the heart of the band." Mio pulled back a little and noticed a blush forming on Yui's cheeks. She grinned and patted herself mentally on the pat. Whispering again, she continued, "Every day after school is fun and it's because of you. When I'm with you, I don't feel like an international pop star. I just feel like Mio, an ordinary girl, who experiences ordinary things. The time I spend drinking tea and playing music with you is special."

"Mio?" Yui squeaked adorably.

"Yes?"

Mio waited on bated breath on how the blushing girl was going to respond to her, but as she sat there watching Yui's face went from wanting to finish her thought to having come up with something. Totally ADHD. "I got it."

"Got what, Onee-chan?" Ui asked as she interrupted whatever Ritsu was telling her.

Yui smiled her famous Yui smile much to Mio's pleasure and answered, "A name for the band."

By this time everyone else in the limo, including Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Ui, and Sawa-chan turned their attention to the guitarist. "That's great!" exclaimed Ritsu. "What is it?"

Yui blushed as if thinking about how the idea came to her, "Afternoon Tea Time."

"It's a food name like Bowling for Soup," Mugi mused.

"And it fits," Mio said with a smile believing that she might have something to do with the name.

"I like it too," Sawa-chan piped in as well as Ristu declaring it might just work.

The rest of the ride was far more enjoyable.

When they made it to Mugi's home, Mio heard Yui give out a loud whistle at how huge it was.

"Do you really live there?" she asked still amazed at the sight before.

The Ouji-sama merely laughed at the other girl's awe struckness, "I do."

"It must be lonely."

"Sometimes, but I have my servants and sometimes Sawa-koi comes over. My parents, who are often times busy, take time to spend with me, plus I have the band."

Yui nodded.

After parking in the garage, Mugi went on to give a grand tour of the entire estate. Mio had never been to the main home of the Kotobuki family and she had to admit that the place was gorgeous and huge. The house itself sat on at least five acres of land. It was just one-tenth of the entire estate. Half the estate is covered in forest. About a half mile away from the three stories house was a horse corral. The garden's beauty breathed such serenity and the giant maze beat whatever maze the Minotaur had. Simply put, when they explored the ground, Mugi took them out on a golf cart. It took about a good hour of more to see everything.

When they came back to the house, Mugi showed they every inch of it. Mio felt like she was in a museum and she liked it. The paintings, the sculptures and tapestries sang to her cultural heart. The place she really enjoyed the most was the library. It was an opened room that stretched from floor one to floor three. It was also very well organized. Mugi explained that the Dewy decimal system was religiously practiced.

Eventually they made it to a room dedicated to music. It was about half the size of the library and not as tall. There were at least one of every instrument scattered around the room. One corner held a recording studio. Along one wall laid a stage, a simple one, but one that included curtains and front and over the head stage lights.

Everything was just too much for Mio, who (yes, she held wealth, but she couldn't access it because of the majority went into a large trust fund) couldn't imagine having something like this large. Maybe in a few years, when she had a home of her own a smaller version of this would be nice. A home of her own… She liked the sound of that, but most importantly who she would come home to or with. If Blue Water was put to rest and Afternoon Tea Time became a much bigger thing, she could come home with Yui. They could have tea and cake after a long time and naturally, Mio would gladly feed Yui forkfuls of the delicious convection to the girl.

As lost as she was in her thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin as a pillow hit her in the face. Angrily she looked around to find the culprit to notice that Ritsu was hiding her smile behind her hand. Mio wanted to go over there and hit her, but thought better of it. If things go well with Yui, she didn't want the girl to think that she could be violent with a partner of course Yui doesn't grate on her nerves like Ritsu.

"Very funny," she bit out, but thought on something to else say as a key to open a door to a whole new possibility, "Can I tell you how happy I am that we are no longer together?"

"Oh, are you saying that our time together as a couple was horrible?"

"No, it had it's moments, but we're better off as friends," Mio commented as she briefly glanced over to Yui, who was looking from her to Ritsu as if she was watching a tennis match. Mio bit her lip waiting for Yui to make a comment. The girl did not dis appoint.

"You broke up, since when?"

Ritsu shrugged and did some calculations in her head, "About two weeks or so ago. It was right before the ice parlor."

The guitarist's eyes went wide as if she was held in disbelief.

Mio inwardly smirked. _Door opened, now all I have to do is turn the knob and enter in… _Mio took pause in her thoughts and realized that she had ideas forming in her mind for a new song. She ran over to her bookbag and took out a notebook and pen. She sat down on the floor where she was and began to write.

She heard voices trying to understand what she was doing, but nothing could fade her as she stared at the piece of paper and began to write as she concentrated on her feelings for her muse, Yui. It took her all of an hour of writing to complete her song word for word along with note ideas. She took her notebook and grabbed a base guitar and went off to the sound proof recording to studio to finish her piece.

Along the way to the booth, she thought she heard someone giggling in realization as to what she was doing. Mio didn't pay any mind as she was in the zone. For the love of Yui.

It took her another hour to complete the song. It came pretty quick to considering how some songs took forever to write, but she the prefect inspiration. She opened the booth's door and noticed how everyone else was either singing, chatting, or eating. A part of her felt like she missed something but pushed it aside for her hard work on her newest song.

She saw Ritsu smile up at her, "Look, Mio decided to leave the cave."

Seeing a pillow by her feet, Mio picked it up and threw it at the drummer. "Shut up."

"What were you doing?" asked Yui, who was miraculously enjoying a piece of triple chocolate cake.

_She must be happy then, _Mio thought. "I was composing a song."

"Are you finished?"

The raven haired beauty nodded her head, "Just barely."

Yui clapped her hands in excitement, "Am I going to sing it?"

"If you want, but only I sing it to all of you."

The brunette's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. "I get to hear you sing?"

Mio blush and dug her toe in the carpet, "Do you want to her me sing?"

The guitarist nodded her head like a bobble head, "Very much."

A bright smile spead on Mio's face as she pulled her shoulders back and approached the stage. She brought a stool over to the center of the stage and plugged in her bass in an amp. Sitting down, she took a breath before her fingers started the strum the new melody, she had just created. It was slow and sweet. With lips pressed together, she started to hum into the lyrics.

"_Behind a secret door lies your heart_

_Locked up, put away, set apart_

_You love, you live, you are_

_But you're missing your own star._

_Let it be me._

_I'm knock, knock, knocking on your door._

_Let me in._

_I'm standing here on your floor._

_Can't hear my heart calling to yours._

_It wants to be with it forever more._

_Your heart is more precious than gold._

_It's quite a treasure to behold._

_It screams out for a love that is true._

_Believe when I say I'm the one for you._

_I'm knock, knock, knocking on your door_

_Let me in._

_I'm standing here on your floor._

_Can't hear my heart calling to yours._

_It wants to be with it forever more._

_Don't fret, don't be scared._

_I'll show you how much I care._

_Having been struck by Cupid's love dart,_

_I hold the key to your imprisoned heart._

_I'll set it free._

_I'll let it loose._

_Can you hear me calling you._

_I'm knock, knock, knocking on your door._

_Let me in._

_I'm standing here on your floor._

_Can't hear my heart calling to yours._

_It wants to be with it forever more._

_Oh please, please, please, please, please_

_Let me in._

_Take my heart._

_Take my heart._"

After she finished singing, the room was filled with applause. For most of the performance, Mio had her eyes closed for her nerves' sake alone. It helped her concentrate on just being in the singing bubble of solitude. When she did open her eyes, they focused on Yui's face. The girl looked to be awestruck and a little down cast.

Before she could ask her what was wrong, Ritsu jumped on the stage and gave her hug, "That was so good. Who was your inspiration?"

Mio just glanced over at Ritsu, "It's my secret." She wiggled out of Ritsu's arms and put the bass guitar up against a stand. She jumped down and went after Yui, who she saw sneaking to the hall door. When they were both in the hallway, Mio stopped Yui from going any further. "What's wrong?"

The girl didn't look like she was going to say anything, but decided to be honest in the end, "You have such an incredible singing voice."

Mio beamed at the compliment for a second just basking in praise of her love until she noticed that Yui was not beaming with her. "Thank-you, but why are you sad?"

"You sing better than me."

Mio shook her head, "Maybe, but I like the way you sing."

"You do?"

Mio nodded her head, "I do. It might not be as rock star as I've others say about my voice, but it is as gentle as a lullaby. It's perfect for you. I bet if we sang together it would sound amazing. So, what do you say? Want to sing a karaoke song with me?"

Yui jumped up and down like a small child in a candy store. Mio's beaming face shown once more as Yui grabbed her hand and drug her all the way to the karaoke machine. When they sang together, it blended so beautifully as if they were destined. For the next hour or so they karaoked until Mugi smoothly suggested doing something else.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ritsu.

Mischievously, Mugi smiled as she stood up and walked over to a small fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of juice. "How about a game of spin the bottle?" she suggested without batting an eye.

Mio could have kissed Mugi for her acting skills and agreeing to initiate the game. The bassist knew that if she said or done anything to suggest the game then Ritsu would make a big deal out of it. She didn't want that. Low key was the trick. Make things seem casual.

As it was Ritsu, who was the first one to agree as she not so discreetly eyed Ui. Her smile told Mio how much the drummer wanted a chance to kiss her crush. Somehow, Mio didn't know how to feel…No, she did. She felt sorry for Ui. Ritsu was rather heavy in physical intimacy. Hopefully, Ui could match her, but Mio wasn't so sure. Ui seemed to be someone who held back her desires or someone who was naturally distant from people. It was opposite to where Yui was concerned, who hugged everyone. Although, Ui might be one of those people who are extremely physical but only if someone else initiates it. Whatever the case may be, Mio wished her friend luck.

No one else showed as much enthusiasm as Ritsu, but they agreed. Everyone gathered around in a circle as Mugi placed the bottle in the middle. "So, this game is played in different ways. The simple way was that a person spins the bottle and whoever it points to kisses the person who spins the bottle." She sat down on the ground, "Another way to play this game is that the person who spins the bottle and whoever it points to the person who spins the bottle asks the person for a truth, dare, or seven minutes in heaven."

"I vote the second option," declared Ritsu.

"I second it," Sawa-chan said as she delicately sipped at a cup of fruit tea.

Everyone else followed.

Mugi smiled, "Perfect, I'll go first." She spun the bottle and it landed on Ui. "Okay Ui, what do you want?"

Ui sat there thinking for a moment, "Truth."

"Your Panties. Are they lacy or have animal print?"

Ui blushed at this one, "There stripped."

Ritsu let out a groan before masking it with a cough. "It's your turn, Ui."

The brunette reached for the bottle and it spun onto Sawa-chan. "Truth, dare, or seven minutes in heaven."

"Truth," the teacher said.

"If there was one thing in this world what would it be?"

"Mugi with cat ears wearing a maid costume," she admitted without giving it much thought. Ui stared at her wide eyed, but everyone else seemed to go with the flow having been around all of her crazy. She gave Ui a smile before spinning the bottle. It landed on Ritsu, who chose dare. "I want you to this wear this for the rest of the night." The club adviser pulled out a white nurses outfit from nowhere and handed it over to Ritsu.

The girl begrudgingly took the outfit and walked over to the booth to change. She came back wearing an I'm-looking-good smile and a gave a wink to Ui, who didn't seem know how to take it, as she sat back down. Taking her turn, the bottle landed on Mio. "Dare, truth, or seven minutes in heaven."

Mio became nervous. She didn't know exactly how to answer the question. Whatever the case maybe, Ritsu would ask something embarrassing of her. Although she didn't want to, she choose dare.

The drummer gave her a full smile, "I dare you to call up Nagisa and serenade her with the opening theme song to _Rosario and Vampire _season two."

Mio gulped as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the familiar and waited until Nagisa picked up the phone.

"_Hello? Mio?_"

The raven haired beauty cleared her throat and began to sing. Mio couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was better than some of the things that Ritsu could have thought of. When she was finished with the song, she heard quiet laughter coming from the opposite end of the line. Mio rolled her eyes just thinking about what Nagisa was going to say once she was finished with laughing. _Maybe I should hang up now._

"_Mio, that was great. Let me guess, you're playing Truth or Dare._"

"No, spin the bottle."

"_Oh, all is good then. Thanks for making me smile._"

"No, problem. Have a good night."

"_You too_."

Together, they hung up.

"I'm glad Nagisa is such a good sport as things like that," she said as she sat down.

"Yeah, Nagi is cool like that," Ritsu agreed.

Mio shook her head as she placed a hand on the bottle and spun the bottle. She prayed silently that it would land on Yui, but it landed on Mugi. She internally cursed at her misfortune and politely asked Mugi what she wanted.

"Dare."

Mio had to think about for a moment. She wasn't good at these sorts of things. After much thought she finally said, "I want you sit on Sawa-chan's lap for the rest of the evening."

"Wouldn't that be confusing for the game," the keyboardist asked.

Mio slipped her hand into her pocket and produced a coin. "If the bottle lands in your direction, you can flip for it."

Everyone was blinded by Mugi's happy brilliance as she took the coin and sat on Sawa-chan's lap. After getting comfortable, Mugi spun the bottle. It landed on Yui. "What do you want to do?"

"Dare," she said looking all serious and determined.

The blonde winked at Mio and said, "I want you to…take Mio and spent seven minutes with her alone in a closet."

Yui looked over at Mio with the widest eyes the girl has ever seen on Yui. The girl looked to have gulped, "Okay." She stood up and approached Mio only to signal her to come and follow. The raven haired beauty stood up and trailed after the other as they made it to the closet. Yui opened the door and walked in. Mio looked behind her to see Mugi hold up a stop watch with a broad smile. Never had she felt so grateful for her blonde friend, who gave her a thumb's-up. She cast a quick glance over to Ui, who wore a you-hurt-her-you-die look. The bassist swallowed before giving a nod and going in.

Once the door was closed, she heard Yui's taking in a lug full of air. "Are you nervous to be alone with me?"

"No," Yui said, "It's only seven minutes. Um… we don't have to do anything."

Mio found the light switched and flipped it on. Turning around she studied Yui for a moment. The girl was shaking her leg up and down from her seated position on the ground. A smirk left Mio, "Actually, I wouldn't mind using this time for what it is for."

Both of Yui's eyebrows zoomed to the top of her head. "You…you…"

"Yes," Mio said as she knelt on the ground and crawled over to Yui then placed a hand along the girl's face. "I would love to kiss you. That is if you want." There was nothing for a few moments. No sound. No movements. Just nothing. Mio feeling unsure started to back away from the brunette, but she didn't make it far when she felt herself being attacked to the floor and her lips being crushed by an enthusiastic pair. It felt like heaven. "Yui," she said during a break. "Oh Yui."

She brought her lips back up to Yui's. The girl tasted fine like all things sweet and delicious. Mio knew she wanted more of the other girl. She wanted to… no, needed touch Yui more. She pulled away from the warm mouth of her love to her jaw line. Gently she kissed her way to Yui's ear. "Yui. Yui, I love you."

At those words, Yui jumped away from Mio to really look at her, "You love me?"

"You make it sound as if it's impossible."

The brunette shook her head, "No, it's just I love you, but I never thought… I wanted us… I never felt this way."

"Neither have I," Mio admitted. "I've had a serious crush before and then I had Ritsu, but neither of them… Yui, I love you. You make me happy."

"I love you too," the girl admitted. "I'm not very good with words. I usually said what's on mind. It's been so hard not telling you." Mio saw tears forming in the other girl's eyes.

Taking compassion on the other girl, Mio brought Yui into a hug, "Shh, it's okay."

"No, it's not. It was love at first for me, but…but… I wanted to tell you right off, but… I didn't want to scare you away. I've been told I love to intensely…"

"You are love," Mio whispered. "It's who you are. You know it was love at first sight with me as well?"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm. Did you know how hard it was for me? I felt confused and I thought my beginning feelings for you would fade, but they didn't. How could they when you're constantly around and when I learn more and more about you."

At this Yui looked down as if guilty, "Did I break up you and Ritsu?"

"No, our relationship was fine. I loved her and I thought it might last, but I wasn't in love with her. Not the way I'm in love with you."

At that Yui let out a little giggle.

"What? What is it?" asked Mio as she tried to look at Yui's face.

"Isn't it too early to talk about love?"

Mio had to laugh at that, "You might be right. We could end up like Romeo and Juliet, who both rushed into love."

Biting her lower lip, Yui reached out and touched Mio's cheek, "Does that make you Romeo or Juliet?"

Holding Yui's hand to her cheek, Mio responded with smile, "Since I consider you my little hero, I think you're more Romeo. For what rose would smell as sweet as you and your sweet tooth."

Yui blushed, "Mio?"

"Yes?"

Yui didn't say any words, but just let her lips embrace Mio's once more. Mio felt ecstatic as those soft petals message hers. Being daring, Mio licked at them asking for permission to enter. Yui opened her mouth allowing Mio to slip her tongue in and taste more of Yui's sweetness. Mio mind was lost elsewhere as she allowed her hands to wander to the place in between Yui's shirt and skirt.

Just as she was going to let her hand wonder down wards, the door opened and voices were heard. Mio embarrassingly broke away from Yui and looked out the door. Her eyes first landed on Ritsu, who had her mouth opened as if not believing what she was seeing. The sight was quite enjoyable. The next person she looked upon was Ui, who was fighting as to what she should be feeling. Mio just mouthed a quiet thank-you. Sawa-chan had paid no mind as she was chugging down the juice. Finally, she looked up to Mugi, who stood closer to her with a giant smile.

"I see things worked out."

"Yeah," Mio said.

Mugi jumped up and down while clapping, "Oh good. I'm so happy for you both."

Mio didn't have time to say anything, before Ritsu asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means, Yui and I…" the bassist took a moment pause and looked up at the girl who was straddling her, "Yui?"

"Yes?"

"Are we together?"

Yui's shone like a Christmas tree, "I have a girlfriend."

Mio's face matched Yui's. She couldn't take her eyes away from the girl to answer Ritsu, "We're together." Not able to take it anymore and not caring, she brought her lips to Yui's one more.

Yui pulled away and stared down at Mio, "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"You're embarrassed easily."

"Yes?"

"I'm not one for holding back when I find something I like."

"You've been holding back for me."

"Yes, but I didn't know if you would ever feel the same. Now that I know you do, I not sure if I could ever keep my hands off of you every time I see you."

Mio grinned, "You worried about causing me stress. You're so sweet." She pecked her lips. "Honestly, I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you myself."

"I'm going to try to be good because you also have a low profile to maintain."

"At the moment, I don't care." Ignoring everything else, Mio shooed Mugi away and grabbed the handle to the closet door. "Let's worry about it later." With that the door closed as Mio brought Yui back to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two reviews today and I'll put up the epilogue later tonight.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hopefully, you read my story _The Best of Both Worlds_. This epilogue takes place in that story so don't be lost.

Also, I've used some Canon for this story. The only two things that I changed was the age of ristu's brother and who created the band's name. So please don' t chew my head off. Enjoy this epilogue and thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"And that's how Yui and I got together," Mio finished as she stretched herself. Poor Yui was fast asleep on her lap. The bassist smiled down at the girl knowing how she wasn't use to such long days.<p>

"It sounds like you're happy," Nagisa said from her place on the bed.

"I am," Mio declared as she ran her fingers through Yui's hair. "I just wish you could be as happy as I am."

Nagisa let out a humorless laugh, "That would be great."

The bassist looked up to her friend, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I know you meant well."

"But still…Baka fates. I hate seeing you so forlorn. I've never seen you so melancholy over someone."

Nagisa shrugged her shoulders, "What can I do? The woman I love is untouchable."

"You could give up your career," Ritsu suggested.

"I know and I've thought about it, but it's not that easy. There are contracts for one."

"And fans."

"Yes, but they should be understanding if I want quit singing and have a normal life someone I love. Unfortunately, fans are unpredictable." Nagisa looked away from her two bands mates and over to Mugi, who looked as if she wanted to be elsewhere. Nagisa smiled, "You're missing Sawa-chan, Mugi."

The pianist looked over to her friend, "Hai."

"You can always go over to her room tonight."

"Yes, but I said I wanted to be here tonight. I wish I had both worlds."

"Yes, that would make things easier," Nagisa agreed. "Love and music."

"Love and friends," Mio piped in.

Not to out done and sensing the atmosphere, Ritsu said, "Love and love."

"Love and space," yawned Hikari.

Finally Mugi finished it all off, "Love and time."

There was a brief paused before Hikari asked Mugi how she became interested in Sawa-chan. Mugi couldn't help but go into details.

Mio smiled as she watched the room. A feeling of having everything overcame her. Just for tonight, she had her friends there, she had her love, and she was living a dream that she had never knew she wanted until she had it. Life was good. The only thing that could make it better would be if her first crush could get her girl.


End file.
